Cette nuit
by Lolocando
Summary: Avant de partir à New York pour travailler pour son père Adrien passe une dernière nuit avec Marinette. Cette nuit va changer leur vie puisque Marinette va tomber enceinte.
1. Chapter 1 : 28 août

_Salut tout le monde ! Ca fessait longtemps ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui ma grande fanfiction annuel traitant cette fois-ci de la grossesse. Nos personnages sont adultes et ont 25 ans. J'ai l'honneur d'emprunter un fanart de Mindell avec sa permission que je remercie grandement. _

_Disclaimer : les personnage sauf les OC ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme l'univers. Ils appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et à toute son équipe._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise._

OoOoO

\- Et vous vous rappelez quand Kim et Alix se sont défiés de s'embrasser !

\- Ah oui c'était trop drôle, au final ils ont fini ensemble !

Un portable se mit à sonner ce qui eu pour effet de faire taire le petit groupe. Adrien regarda son appareil et son regard se voila.

\- C'est mon alarme il faut que j'y aille, annonça-t-il.

\- Déjà, fit Nino avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Et oui… croit moi ce n'ai pas de bonté de cœur que je vais à New York en plus c'est pour travailler dans sa boite.

\- Tu part pour combien de temps déjà ? Lui demanda Alya.

\- Cinq ans et je sais pas si je vais pourvoir revenir entre temps, soupira le jeune mannequin.

\- Et tu vas continué le mannequina ?

\- Oui c'est une obligation de mon père, la seul chose que j'ai pue négocier se sont mes études pour passer le CAPES de physique-chimie.

\- Mais tu vas passer tes concourts par correspondance ?

\- Et oui ou alors je revient en France pour les passer mais je n'en suis pas sur. Je vais encore en discuter avec mon père…. Bon il est temps d'y aller sinon je ne vais jamais partir.

\- Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi, j'ai un gros projet à terminer, déclara Marinette qui c'était tue jusque là.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose ? Lui propose Adrien

\- Non ça va aller, mais merci.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Nino pris son ami dans ses bras.

\- On se voit demain à l'aéroport.

Puis se fut autour d'Alya de l'enlacer.

\- On garde contact et je veux que tu m'envoies tous tes articles, lui dit le jeune homme.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, lui promit-elle.

\- Vous allez beaucoup me manquer, dit-il des larmes dans la voix.

Les deux métisses avaient aussi les larmes aux yeux. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Bon il est temps que nous y allions sinon on va rester là toute la nuit, fit Adrien en ouvrant la porte et en invitant Marinette à passer devant lui.

Ils descendirent ensemble les marches, arrivé dans la rue Adrien reproposa à Marinette :

\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

La jeune fille réfléchie quelques instants avant d'accepter, elle passerait un moment de plus au coté d'Adrien, seule qui plus est, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter avant de le perdre. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Adrien démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où logeait la jeune fille.

\- Bon ben voilà on y est, dit le jeune homme en se garant.

\- Oui…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Marinette le rompit en se tournant vers Adrien.

\- Bon ben bon voyage alors. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Adrien fit une moue déçu. Il pensait qu'il aurait droit à un peu plus de chaleur.

\- Merci, répondit-il néanmoins

\- Bon je vais devoir y aller.

Elle posa sa main sur la portière mais Adrien l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. D'abord interdite elle lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'écarter à contre cœur et de le regarder dans les yeux pour s'y perdre. Et dire qu'elle n'allait plus jamais les revoir de si près.

Adrien plongea son regard dans celui de Marinette, il adorait ses yeux d'un bleu océan magnifique. Instinctivement il baissa son regard vers sa bouche. Il ne se l'était jamais avouer mais il était attiré par Marinette. A cet instant il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais accepterait-elle. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive il s'était penché vers elle. Leurs bouches étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. A sa grande surprise se fut elle qui rompit la distance. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un feu s'éveilla en eux, qui déferla dans leurs veines. Très rapidement Adrien approfondit le baiser pour le plus grand plaisir de Marinette. Ils en voulaient plus. Les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent dans les cheveux blond du jeune homme. Lui avait entreprit de défaire ses couettes. Ses cheveux étaient doux constata-t-il. Soudain Marinette s'écarta rompant la magie et le moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient crée.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, je dois vraiment y aller. Au revoir.

Elle sortit de la voiture sans se retourner et se dirigea vers la porte de l'immeuble. Adrien ne réagit pas. Ce baiser partagé avec Marinette l'avait perturbé, il s'était aperçu qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin avec la jeune femme. Et apparemment elle aussi. Mais pourquoi avait-elle rompu le baiser alors, il l'ignorait. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'appartement de Marinette.

OoOoO

Marinette gravit les escaliers dans un état second, elle ouvrit sa porte et la referma. Elle alluma la lumière et se laissa glisser le long de la porte en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Adrien était si proche elle n'avait pas pu résister, et il l'avait même approfondit et voulait aller plus loin, elle l'avait sentit. Et elle aussi. Les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à là se mirent à couler. A quoi cela servait-il ? Il était sans doute reparti et ne garderait d'elle que le souvenir d'une jeune femme maladroite et réservé. La sonnette de la porte retenti soudain la fessant sursauter. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Adrien.

\- Hey qu'est-ce qui y a ? lui demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elle pleurait.

\- Heins heu rien, j'avais une poussière dans l'œil, c'est tout, fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.

Adrien prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

\- Je ne te crois pas Marinette.

Il embrassa ses joues pour chasser ses larmes, petit à petit il atteignit ses lèvres qu'il embrassa fougueusement. Leur souffle s'emmêlèrent. Leurs langues se taquinaient mutuellement. Marinette mordillait sa lèvre. A bout de souffle elle rompit le baiser. Ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge ce qui fessait ressortir ses yeux emplit de désir. Adrien entreprit de laisser sa marque sur le coup de sa compagne. Elle soupira sensuellement. Adrien aimait ce bruit.

\- Hmmm… Adrien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer.

\- Mmmm… Tu as sans doute raison ma Lady, lui répondit le jeune homme tout en la poussant dans l'appartement et en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

OoOoO

Marinette fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les volets et par le souffle paisible d'Adrien sur son cou. Elle se retourna et contempla le visage serin du jeune homme, il avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille lui donnant un petit coté rebelle irrésistible. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient vraiment fait ? Apparemment oui puisque Adrien était torse nu, un torse parfaitement sculpter soit dit tant passant. Et que son corps à elle était juste recouvert par le drap. Les yeux d'Adrien s'entrouvrir, il la regarda avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tu es magnifique au réveil, lui dit-il.

\- Ah tu trouves, rigola-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, tu as les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens mais il te donne un coté adorable et tes yeux brillent de sommeil mais ils ressortent comme jamais.

\- Merci, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'est jamais dites.

\- J'adore quand tu rougies.

\- Mais dit moi tu adores tout chez moi ! Fit-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez.

Adrien lui attrapa le poignet et y déposa un baiser.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es parfaite.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfaite, et tu le sais.

\- Oui mais tous tes défauts te rende encore plus adorable.

\- Tu exagères un peu non ?

\- Pas du tout, lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- Alors toi aussi tu es parfait, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je ferrais mieux d'y aller, je dois encore passer chez moi pour récupérer mes bagages.

\- Bon d'accord, fit-elle à contre cœur, la salle de bain est sur ta gauche en sortant.

Adrien se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en ramassant ses vêtements qui traînaient au sol.

\- Adrien, appela Marinette alors que celui-ci aller sortir, est-ce que tu pourrais ne rien dire sur ce que… nous avons fait ? Je n'aimerais pas subirent un véritable interrogatoire de la part de Alya.

\- Je comprend, je ne dirais rien, promit.

Et il sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

OoOoO

L'eau chaude coula sur son corps, la salle de bain était imprégné de l'odeur fruité de Marinette. Il avait passer une nuit merveilleuse en sa compagnie. Il savait désormais qu'elle allait lui manquer cruellement. Le jeune homme sortit de la douche et se rhabilla. Comme il l'avait dit à Marinette il devait d'abord passer chez lui pour récupérer ses valises et surtout se changer où Nino allait se douter de quelque chose. Marinette lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, il allait respecter sa parole. De toute façon lui aussi voulait garder cette nuit magique pour lui, elle lui était trop précieuse à ses yeux, sa première fois et sans doute la première fois de Marinette aussi.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour dire adieu à Marinette mais elle s'était déjà rendormie. Son corps de sirène juste recouvert par le drap laissant deviner ses formes, il se souvenait de la douceur de sa peau. Son visage endormie était paisible et un léger sourie flottait sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres délicieuse qu'il aurait pu embrasser encore et encore. Soudain il lui vain une idée, elle pourrait paraître perverse mais comme ça il garderait un souvenir de cette nuit et il pouvait toujours mettre un mot de passe pour que personne ne trouve cette preuve assez compromettante et terriblement gênante. Il sortit son portable et prit une photo du visage de Marinette. Il se pencha vers elle est l'embrassa une dernière fois. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent encore plus.

OoOoO

Après être passé chez lui, il retrouva Nino à l'aéroport. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le ter-maque où se trouvait le jet privé de son père qui devait l'emmener directement à l'aéroport de New York. Il y retrouva son père ainsi que Nathalie et une autre personne dont il ignorait le nom. Son père fronça les sourcils en apercevant Nino mais ne dit rien.

\- Bonjours Adrien, je te présente Justine la sœur de Nathalie. C'est elle qui sera ton assistante à New York, dit-il en désignant la femme près de son assistante.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous alliez engager quelqu'un père, fit le jeune homme en dévisageant la femme.

Ainsi il n'allait pas être seul, sans doute que cette Justine allait rapporter tout ses faits et gestes à son père. En plus elle était la sœur de Nathalie. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient à ceci près que Justine avait les cheveux rouge coiffait en queue de cheval et un tailleur beige, elle semblait aussi plus jeune que l'assistante de son père mais tout aussi sérieuse.

\- Bien Adrien il est l'heure, lui annonça son père.

Adrien se tourna vers Nino et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Je te téléphone dès que je suis installé, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Nino essuya furtivement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

\- On garde contact mec.

Adrien hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son père. Pour lui dire au revoir. Les deux hommes se firent face.

\- Prend bien soin de toi, suis bien ton régime et ne fait pas de chose stupide, lui dit Gabriel Agreste sur un ton sans émotion.

\- Oui, père. De toute façon Justine est là pour me surveiller.

Il aurait pu employer un autre terme que « surveiller » mais ainsi il fessait savoir à son père qu'il avait comprit son intention caché.

Adrien gravit la passerelle sans se retourner et s'assit dans un siège. Il regarda par le hublot Nino qui lui souriait avec des yeux humides. Lui aussi commençais à sentir les larmes lui montait au yeux.

\- Bonjour enchanté de faire votre connaissance , fit un voix dans son dos le fessant sursauter.

Adrien se retourna vers la voix.

\- Moi de même œur, fit-il à Justine qui lui avait parlée.

S'il devait se coltiner la jeune femme pendant cinq ans autant partir sur de bonne base.

\- Oh je vous en pris appeler moi Justine et tutoyer-moi si vous voulez, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Adrien bien que surprit par ce comportement si différent de sa sœur lui rendit son sourire en rétorquant.

\- D'accord dans ce cas appelle moi Adrien et tutoie-moi aussi.

Justine hocha la tête et parti s'asseoir. L'appareil s'ébranla et commença à rouler sur la piste. Adrien se détourna pour regarder son portable et plus précisément la photo de Marinette. Au moment où les roues quittèrent le sol il senti, au fond de lui, qu'il aller manquer quelque chose de très important et qui allait changer sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2 : septembre

Il était enfin installé. Enfin installé été un bien grand mot. Son père avait choisi pour lui un appartement dans le centre de New York à dix minutes en voiture de l'immeuble Agreste. L'intérieur était comme le manoir, blanc, épuré, glaciale, sans vie, dénudé de toute personnalité. L'appartement était composé d'une grande pièce à vivre et d'une cuisine à l'américaine. A gauche se trouvait le bureau, à coté la chambre avec la salle de bain attenante.

Adrien fini de déballer ses derniers carton qui se résumait en fait à ses vêtements et ses affaires de cours. Il avait aussi emporté avec lui de nombreuses photos mais rien de plus. Il n'avait aucun meuble après tout il avait tout laissé dans son appartement parisien. Il regarda son portable où s'affichait l'heure local mais également l'heure de Paris. Paris avait six heure d'avance sur New York. Il était bien trop tard en France, il appellerai Nino demain.

OoOoO

Le lendemain une voiture vient le chercher devant son immeuble afin de le conduire au bureau Agreste. L'immeuble tout comme son appartement était à l'image de son père. Il salua l'hôtesse d'accueil et rejoint Justine qui l'attendait plus loin. Elle le guida vers son bureau entièrement vitré. Il entra dans la pièce, à droite il y avait un sofa blanc et une table base laqué noire. A gauche un grand bureau design blanc. Il s'avança vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les gratte-ciel environnant. Il soupira, s'il devait passer ses journées ici il allait faire en sorte que cela change. Il se tourna vers Justine qui lui fit un sourire contrit. Au moins il avait une alliée avec lui.

OoOoO

**3 semaines plus tard**

La routine c'était installé. Il n'avait désormais plus que les séances photo, le reste de son temps était consacré à l'étude. Il devait préparer activement son concours du CAPES. Il devait également représenter son père à certaine réunion mondaine.

Son bureau avait bien changé le carrelage avait été remplacé par une moquette beige, son bureau était en bois massif derrière s'étendait une large bibliothèque. Au milieu des livres de nombreux cadre photo apportait une touche très personnelle. Il n'avait pas changer le sofa mais juste rajouté de nombreux coussin coloré, au dessus une toile représentant la Tour Eiffel lui rappelait sa ville natale. Les vitres donnant sur le reste des bureaux étaient recouverte de persienne fermé en permanence lui offrant une intimité bien venue.

Il s'installa devant son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur alors que l'on toquait à la porte.

\- Bonjour Adrien tu a une lettre, lui dit Justine en posant une grande enveloppe en papier kraft marron sur son bureau.

Adrien s'en saisi et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait différentes coupures de journaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Justine alors que le jeune homme déversait le contenue de l'enveloppe sur sa table de travail.

\- C'est les articles écrit par mon amie Alya.

\- Oh je peux les lire !

\- Oui bien sur.

Adrien rassembla les différentes coupures et s'installa dans le sofa suivit de Justine pour les lire ensemble. Depuis son arrivé il avait sympathisé avec la jeune femme de cinq son aîné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une sœur. C'était la sœur cadette de Nathalie mais elle n'était clairement pas pareil. Alors que Nathalie était quelqu'un de renfermé et secret, Justine était joviale et ouverte. Elle avait également une poigne de fer en ce qui concernait les négociations et les importunes qui voulait entré dans le bureau d'Adrien. C'était bien la seule amie qu'il voulait avoir ici. Après tout il n'allait pas rester, après qu'il eu obtenue son diplôme il avait bien l'attention de rentrer en France pour enseigner la physique au collège ou au lycée.

OoOoO

Cela fessait maintenant un mois qu'Adrien était partie pour New York et Marinette ne fessait que penser à lui, à lui et à cette nuit aussi. Elle aurait pu l'oublier ou moins penser à lui. Mais comment voulez vous qu'elle fasse, il était son ami, son amour de jeunesse qu'elle n'avait toujours pas oublier maintenant il était devenue son amant. Certes ça n'avait était qu'une nuit mais une nuit fabuleuse. Mais en plus de cela elle était devenue stagiaire chez son père. Et oui elle avait obtenu son stage chez Gabriel voila deux semaines.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par une soudaine nausée, elle se précipita vers les toilettes de son appartement. Cela fessait la troisième fois cette semaine, elle devait songé à voir le docteur rapidement. Après être retourné dans sa chambre elle consulta son portable pour savoir quand elle pourrait prendre rendez-vous et là quelque chose l'interpella. Nous étions le 28 aujourd'hui, elle remonta son calendrier au mois dernier et sa suggestion était bonne, elle n'avait toujours pas eu ses règles, alors qu'habituellement elle les avez entre le 15 et 18, là rien. Mais comment avait-elle pu oublier un tel détail. Il faut dire que durant cette période elle avait été très occupé, c'était là que son stage avait commencé.

Attendez… Quoi ! Elle n'avait pas eu ses règles ! Elle avait fréquemment des nausée ! Elle regarda son ventre d'un yeux suspicieux. Nonononononononon ! Elle. Ne. Pouvais. Pas. Être… Enceinte ! D'Adrien en plus ! Elle regarda son portable et commença à calculer. Sachant qu'elle aurait du avoir ses règles le 15 et que l'ovulation se fessait quinze jours avant le début de ces dernières. Elle avait donc ovulé entre le 27 et 29, pile poil quand elle avait couché avec Adrien. Mais elle prenait la pilule. Elle se souvient tout à coup que lors de cette semaine elle avait oublier de racheter une boite. Mais pourquoi était-elle si étourdie !

Elle consulta rapidement l'heure et constata qu'elle allait être en retard. Elle achèterait un test sur le chemin du retour et de préférence loin de son lieu de travail. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croisé un de ses collègues.

La question de si ou non elle était enceinte l'occupa toute la journée. Elle commis plusieurs erreur au point que ces collègues lui demandèrent si tout aller bien. Elle leur répondit qu'elle était juste fatigué, ce qui était vrai en soit.

Le soir arriva à la foi bien trop lentement et bien trop vite à son goût. Elle pénétra dans une pharmacie au hasard et demanda plusieurs test de grossesse. Il valait mieux être sur.

Arrivé chez elle, elle laissa tombé toute ses affaires et se précipita vers les toilettes. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire et attendit anxieusement que le résultat apparaisse sur les trois test qu'elle avait fait.

Le premier un petit smiley apparu enfin. Il souriait. Sur le deuxième le mot « enceinte » était marqué. Et le troisième était aussi positif.

Elle eu soudain du mal a respirer prit d'une soudaine crise de panique. Elle se força a respirer calmement et s'assit en fermant les yeux. Elle aurait du être heureuse non ? Alors pourquoi une boule grossissait dans sa gorge et qu'elle avait envie de pleurer ? Elle allait être maman mais en serait-elle seulement capable. ? Et Adrien, puisque c'était bien lui le père, comment allait-il réagir ? Devait t-elle lui dire ?

Elle était bien enceinte d'Adrien Agreste.

_Voilà donc le deuxième chapitres. Pour être honnête j'avais hâte de le poster. Je vais donc publier deux fois semaine._

_D'autant que je viens de mettre un point final à l'épilogue._

_Ce chapitre est le plus petit, les autres seront plus long._

_Sur ceux je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ^^_


	3. Chapter 3 Octobre

_Désolé je poste avec un peu de retard mais j'ai été très occupé cette semaine. Voila donc le chapitre assez long tout les chapitres seront a peut près de cette taille._

_lilikelly : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que le début soit accrocheur, c'est une bonne nouvelle ^^_

_Guest : Je suis contente que le début de te plaise. J'espère que ça va continuer. Pour les fautes que tu m'as faite remarquer je vais relire et reposter les chapitres. Je vais aussi demander à ma meilleure amie de me corriger. Merci en tout cas ^^_

_Merci aux autres pour leur review elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^ Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui se sont mise à suivre cette histoire ou mon compte, ça aussi ça fait plaisir ^^_

_Disclameur : Les personnages à part les OC ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne fait que les reprendre ainsi que l'univers qui appartienne à Thomas Astruc et son équipe. _

_Edit du 14/09 : Je suis vraiment désolé je viens juste de m'apercevoir que le chapitre posté pour octobre et qu'il s'agissait d'un OS posté sur le recueil du calendrier de l'avant. On m'avait fait la remarque que le chapitre posté était le mauvais chose que j'avais rectifier mais apparemment la modification n'avait pas était prit en compte par le site._

**Marinette**

Marinette attendais dans le bar qui était devenue leur repaire avec Alya. Elle devait d'ailleurs y retrouver sa meilleure amie pour leur café de la semaine. La jeune femme était pour une fois en avance. Elle était plutôt anxieuse depuis qu'on lui avait annoncer qu'un être humain grandissait dans son corps elle n'avait pas voulu le dire à sa meilleure amie par téléphone. Elle avait donc attendu leur rencontre hebdomadaire pour le lui dire. Marinette était entrain de manipuler son portable pour ce calmer quand une jeune femme à lunette s'assit en face d'elle aussitôt elle releva la tête pour croisé les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie.

\- Et bien dit donc qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois ainsi en avance ma belle ?

\- Bonjours Alya et non rien de spécial pourquoi ?

\- Mouais c'est ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez mesdemoiselles, leur demanda la serveuse.

\- Comme d'habitude, répondirent-elle en coeur.

Après que la jeune femme se soit éloigné Alya revient à l'attaque, elle n'était pas journaliste de terrain pour rien.

\- Alors dit moi tout.

\- Bon tout d'abord je veux être sur que tu ne vas pas crier.

\- Si tu commences comme ça c'est mal partit ma belle. Ca concerne ton travail ?

\- Heu non.

\- Adrien alors.

Marinette ne répondit rien.

\- Tu as enfin répondu à ses appels ou à ses SMS.

\- Heu non toujours pas.

\- Tu sais perso j'aurai vite abandonner si une de mes amie ne répondait jamais.

\- Je répond sur le groupe au moins.

\- Oui mais tu es toujours évasive. Bien ça concerne donc Adrien.

\- Oui…

\- Bon aller accouche on a pas toute la soirée.

Marinette émit un petit rire. Alya ne croyait pas si bien dire. La jeune bleuté souffla un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Heu… et bien… j'aicouchéavecAdrien voilà.

\- Attend attend tu vas trop vite, répète plus doucement

\- J'ai… couché avec… Adrien, fini t-elle par dire dans un murmure.

\- Attend quoi ?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je vient d'entendre ?

Marinette hocha la tête les joues rouge.

\- Oh mon dieu merci ! Enfin depuis le temps que vous vous tourner autour vous deux je savais bien que vous alliez finir ensemble.

\- C'était juste un coup d'un soir Alya on est pas ensemble sinon je te l'aurais dit plutôt.

\- Bon d'accord... Et alors c'était comment, fait-elle avec un haussement de sourire subjectifs.

Marinette piqua du fard mais devant le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie elle dit.

\- Bon c'était bien. Mais… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire.

\- Ah bon il y a plus important que le fait que tu es enfin couché avec Adrien.

Marinette baissa les yeux. Alya la regarda avec suspicion et lentement une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Attend, juste une seconde… vous vous êtes protégé au moins.

\- Peut-être pas, répondit Marinette d'une toute petite voix.

Alya resta sans voix devant l'annonce subtile mais tout aussi clair de sa meilleure amie.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien comprit ce que tu tentes de me dire… tu… es… enceinte… d'Adrien ?

\- Heu… si…

Alya resta bête.

\- Mais il est au courant.

\- Non. Je ne lui est toujours pas dit et je ne compte pas lui dire.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si je lui dit il va prendre le premier avion pour me rejoindre. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il abandonne tout après qu'il est bataillé aussi longtemps avec son père.

\- Je comprend. Mais c'est quand même le père, il a le droit de savoir. Mais tu vas le garder au moins ?

\- Bien sur. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu aurais put vouloir avorter. Mais pour en revenir Adrien je ne lui dirais rien si tu ne veux pas mais tu devrais quand même lui dire.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Un petit silence s'installa entre elle avant qu'Alya ne reprène la parole.

\- Et au fait tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

\- Non toujours pas. Je compte leur dire dimanche qu'en j'irai manger chez eux… J'ai peur qu'ils le prennent mal…, avoua Marinette d'une toute petite voix.

\- Hey ma belle tu plaisantes là j'espère ? Tes parents sont les plus gentils que je connaisse. Ils ne vont pas du tout le prendre mal. T'inquiète je suis sur que ça va bien se passer.

\- Mais s'il me demande qui est le père ? Mon père va le prendre super mal quand il va apprendre que c'est Adrien est qu'il est partit au Etat-Unis ! Et quand il va revenir mon père va le tuer de m'avoir laisser toute seule alors que je suis enceinte !

\- Et Mari du calme ! Respire ! Alors de un tu vas leur dire ce que tu m'as dit. Et de deux ton père ne va pas tuer Adrien puisque tu ne veux pas que ce dernier soit au courant. D'accord. Je suis même sur qu'ils vont te dire la même chose que moi.

Marinette prit de grandes inspirations pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je m'emporte toujours trop.

\- Bon et sinon comment ça se passe à l'entreprise Agreste ?

\- Oh mais je n'y est pas pensé à ça comment va prendre M. Agreste quand il va apprendre que je suis enceinte de son fils, reprit de plus belle Marinette en baissant la voix tout du moins pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende. Il va me virer en disant que je suis un déshonneur pour son fils. Puis il va dire à tout les autres stylistes ce que j'ai fait et je ne trouverai jamais de job. Je serai obligé de me retirer pour tricoter dans la campagne avec mes chat et mon enfant !

Alya porta la main à sa tête en se disant que finalement Marinette ne changerai jamais.

OoOoO

Le dimanche suivant comme prévu Marinette rendit visite à ses parents pour le dîner mensuelle. Quand elle entra dans la boulangerie familial vers les onze heure sa mère servait le dernier client avant de venir fermer la boutique.

\- Bonjours maman, la salua gaiement Marinette tout en lui fessant la bise.

\- Bonjours ma chérie ! Ton père est déjà en haut entrain de faire à manger. Monte j'arrive.

Marinette gravit les marches menant jusqu'à l'appartement familial et découvrit son père entrain de chantonner tout en égouttant des pâtes. Bien que aillant travailler dur toute la semaine Tom Dupain trouvait encore l'énergie de préparer le repas pour sa petite famille une fois le week-end venue. Après que la jeune femme est salué son père elle mit la table très vite rejoint par sa mère. Le repas commença comme d'habitude chacun se racontant sa semaine bien que s'appelant tout les jours. Quand sa mère lui servit son assiette de pâte bolognaise Marinette sut que c'était le moment ou jamais de leur dire. Après que sa mère se fut rassit Marinette prit la parole.

\- Maman, papa, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Après qu'elle fut sûr d'avoir bien l'attention de ses parents elle se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Après un silence qui lui parut interminable mais qui en réalité ne dura que quelques secondes le temps que ses parents réalisent ce qu'elle venait de leur dire sa mère s'exclama.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux !

\- Tu féliciteras Adrien de notre part ! Lui fit à son tour son père.

Marinette bugua à l'attente de ce que venais de dire son père.

\- C'est bien d'Adrien dont tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? Dit sa mère en se penchant vers elle.

\- Mais… mais comment avez vous sut que c'était d'Adrien ?

\- Vous êtes bien ensemble non ?

\- Non ! On est pas ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Et bien tu en es amoureuse depuis le collège, commença son père.

\- Et on bien remarqué qu'Adrien n'était pas indifférente à ta personne, continua sa mère.

\- Mais enfin non ! Adrien me considère juste comme une amie, enfin sa meilleure amie mais une amie tout de même.

Ses parents se regardèrent incrédule avant de se retourner vers leur fille.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte du nombre de fois où il est venu manger à la maison le dimanche.

\- Une fois je me rappel, lui fit son père, il est venu me demander de l'aidé pour préparer des gâteau pour ton anniversaire.

Marinette se souvenait de cette anniversaire, c'était pour ses vingt ans. Alya lui avait préparé un énième anniversaire surprise mais cette fois là elle n'avait rien deviner avant d'entrée dans la chambre d'Adrien où avait lieu la fête. Le jeune mannequin ne lui avait jamais dit que les gâteaux, qui était délicieux d'ailleurs, était de lui.

\- Mais… mais vous allez arrêter de me dire que Adrien a des sentiments pour moi ! Alya n'arrête pas de me le rabâcher.

\- Il faut dire qu'il y a de nombreux signe ma chérie, lui fit remarquer sa mère. Elle a bien dut te donner des exemples non ?

\- Heu oui… l'exemple des saint Valentin…

\- Tu veux dire que tu passais toute tes st Valentin avec lui et qu'il ne sait jamais rien passer entre vous ?

\- Heu non jamais.

Marinette eu beau se repasser toute ses saint valentins avec Adrien il n'avait jamais eu rien d'ambiguë. La jeune femme avait comprit depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne se passerait rien avec le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle avait réussi à passer à autre chose. Lors de la Saint-Valentin de ses dix-huit ans Adrien se remettait tout juste d'une déception amoureuse, le jeune fille avait profité de la popularité du jeune homme pour pouvoir devenir actrice. Gabriel Agreste avait comprit cela et avait gentiment demander à la jeune fille de rompre avec son fils si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Adrien avait d'abord refusé mais sur les conseils de ses amis et surtout de Marinette qui jugé cette fille de profiteuse ils avaient finalement rompu. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvait donc seul le jour de la fête des amoureux. Marinette lui avait alors proposé de passer la soirée avec elle pendant que ces parents allaient au restaurant et que leur meilleurs amis se fessait une soirée en amoureux. Pour qu'il n'y est aucune ambiguïté entre eux et peut être pour se convaincre elle-même elle lui avait dit que l'amour pouvait être un amour amical. Ils s'étaient donc retrouver pour une soirée jeux vidéo, film, pop corn et plateau télé. Plus tard ils étaient allé en boite mais revenais toujours seul. Chacun n'osant avouer à l'autre que seul sa présence comptait. Et au fil des années cette traditions avait continué et Marinette se dit que cela serait la première fois qu'elle passerait la Saint-Valentin seul tout en portant leur enfant quelle ironie.

Marinette ne savait que penser. C'est vrai que la relation qu'elle partageait avec Adrien pouvait être mal interprété mais pour eux il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë. Bien qu'il y avait eu quelque fois des dîner aux chandelles et quelque sous entendu de la part de leur meilleurs amis il ne s'était rien passer. Bien que par moment Marinette avait cru voir des signes de la par d'Adrien et renforcé par Alya elle n'y avait jamais cru.

OoOoO

**PDV ADRIEN**

Adrien était tranquillement assis à son bureau ce matin là quand une tornade du nom de Justine entra dans son bureau armée de son habituelle téléphone.

\- Bonjours Adrien ! s'exclama t-elle en lui plaquant des bises sur les joues.

\- Bonjours Justine, lui répondit-il. Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu as une séance photo à dix heures, à quatorze heure tu dois voir les dernières pièces de la collection. Et ce soir on va en boîte !

\- Heins attend quoi !? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille en boîte ?

\- Et bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire très cher, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Adrien se gratta la nuque gêné.

\- Et bien j'avais plutôt imaginé autre chose pour mon anniversaire.

\- Ah oui quoi ? Une grande fête ? Tu ne m'as pas prévenu.

\- Parce que je ne compte rien faire de tout cela. J'ai toujours fêté mes anniversaire avec mes amis. Et ce soir j'avais prévu un simple plateau télé.

\- Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ! Tu as vingt-cinq ans Adrien ! Il faut profiter de ta jeunesse.

\- Certes mais je n'ai aucun amis ici, à part toi bien sur.

\- Il y a plein de gens sympa dans ce bureau !

\- Oui mais ils veulent juste m'approcher parce que je m'appel Agreste.

\- Arrête de voir tout en négatif. De toute façon or de question que tu ne passes la soirée seul je m'incruste chez toi !

\- Bon si tu veux, souffla Adrien sans pour autant retenir un sourire.

La secrétaire sorti tandis que le jeune homme consultait son portable où de nombreux messages vocaux l'attendaient. Après tout la journée était déjà bien avancer à Paris avec le décalage horaire.

OoOoO

La journée passa lentement et c'est seulement à dix- huit heure trente comme à son habitude que Adrien quitta son bureau. Il passa devant le bureau de Justine qui lui dit avec un grand sourire.

\- Je passe chez toi pour vingt heure et c'est moi qui m'occupe du repas.

Adrien acquiesça mollement et entra dans l'ascenseur. Au cour de la journée de nombreuses personnes étaient venue lui souhaiter son anniversaire, notamment des femmes qui lui avaient aussi proposer de passer la soirée avec elle. Il avait décliné toute les invitations, ces dames étaient donc repartit bredouille en se promettant sans doute de revenir à l'attaque plus tard.

OoOoO

Une heure et demi plus tard la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Adrien alla ouvrir pour accueillir Justine qui avait un sac en plastique dans chaque mains.

\- Bonsoir ! Fit-elle en lui tendant l'un des sacs. Ce soir on mange du pays. Au menu Choucroute avec un bon Bourgogne !

\- Heu t'es sur pour la choucroute, tu sais je suis toujours mannequin, fit le jeune homme en riant.

\- Ecoute on a pas tous les jours vingt-cinq ans mon coco ! Et puis un petit écart de temps en temps ça ne fait de mal à personnes.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle s'affala sur le canapé laissant promener son regard sur l'intérieur du jeune homme.

\- Il est un peu vide ton appart. Me dit pas que tu aimes ce genre de chose, fit-elle en désignant un tableau abstrait en noir et blanc.

\- Non tu as raison. En général je reste dans ma chambre. Je suis rarement dans le salon.

\- Tu as bien tort ton canapé est très confortable, répondit la jeune femme en se calant un peu plus.

\- Tu sais au plus je te fréquente et au plus je te trouve différent de ta sœur.

\- Nathalie crèverait pour ton père. Sa vie se résume à son travail et à lui. Elle ne sort jamais, ne vient jamais nous voir. La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone c'était pour me demander d'être ta secrétaire. Et ça fessait plus de deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Et puis même quand on était petite on étaient pas très proche. Je ne sais même pas si elle a un petit ami. Mais bon c'est comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Si elle est heureuse comme ça je ne vais pas m'opposer. Mais bon arrêtons de parler de moi. Ce matin tu m'as dit que tu ne fêtais ton anniversaire que avec tes amis. Qui sont donc ces amis ?

Adrien ne savait pas quoi dire face à la confidence soudaine de Justine même s'il esquissa un petit sourire pour la dernière remarque de la jeune femme par rapport à sa soeur, aussi préféra t-il répondre à sa question.

\- Et bien il y a Nino mon meilleur ami depuis le collège, il m'a beaucoup soutenu face à mon père. Je pense que je serais toujours le garçon parfait que mon père attend sans lui. Il est à la tête d'une boite d'événementiel dont il fait le DJ. Ensuite il y Alya, sa copine, elle est journaliste. C'est une femme dynamique qui fonce toujours tête baisser pour ses enquêtes. Nino m'a déjà dit plusieurs fois que parfois il s'inquiète pour elle mais ça fait partie de son caractère.

Il lui montra une photo du couple sur son portable.

\- Ah c'est donc elle qui t'envoie du courrier tout les mois.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Avant de partir elle m'a promis de m'envoyer tout ces articles.

Il fit glisser son doigts sur l'écran pour laisser place à un selfi de lui et de Marinette entrain de manger une glace de chez André.

\- Et elle s'est ta copine donc, conclu Justine.

Adrien sursauta et rectifia aussitôt.

\- Marinette ? Non c'est juste une amie, sans doute celle dont je suis la plus proche après Nino, mais une meilleure amie, rien de plus.

\- Bien si tu le dit, fit la jeune femme pas tout à fait convaincu. Et donc elle fait quoi ?

\- Elle est styliste. Elle vient de finir ses études et mon père l'a engagé comme stagiaire-couturière. Elle est très doué. Elle fait tout ses vêtements elle-même.

\- Et elle a déjà fait des choses pour toi ?

\- Oui, attend je vais te montrer.

Adrien fit défiler les différente photos avant de s'arrêter sur l'une où il posait avec Nino.

\- Tu as beaucoup de photos d'elle quand même, fit remarquer Justine. Et certaine où elle ne pose même pas.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone pour lui montrer une photo où Marinette était à sa machine à coudre.

\- Oui enfin celle là c'est juste parce je la trouve mignonne quand elle est aussi concentrée.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout convainquant avec ses rougeurs sur tes joue, rit-elle. Surtout que sur cette photo ton regard est assez équivoque.

Adrien se pencha sur l'appareil pour observer le cliché où Marinette était entrain de barbotait dans l'eau tandis que lui était légèrement plus loin la couvent du regard un sourire sur les lèvres. Adrien ne trouvant rien à répondre préféra demander.

\- Bon tu veux voir quoi comme film ?

Justine éclata de rire avant de s'emparer de la télécommande.


	4. Chapter 4 Novembre

_Bonjours tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Suite a une review de Lectricite je vais éclaircir certaine chose qui pour moi me paraissait évident, mais bon je suis l'auteur donc je connais tout les éléments XD_

_Marinette et Adrien ont 25 ans, je voulais que mes personnages soit un minimum âgé. De plus ils sont meilleur ami chacun pensant que l'autre ne veux pas plus. Et enfin dans le précédent chapitre Marinette se rappelle de ses 17 ans. Et aussi je précise que c'est comme pour ma fanfic cette nuit, il s'écoule plusieurs jours ou semaine entre deux chapitres. Dans chaque chapitre je raconte ce qui sais passez d'important dans le mois._

_Bonne lecture ! ^^ _

**Marinette**

Elle était stressé et avait une furieuse envie d'aller au toilette puisqu'elle avait du boire un litre d'eau dans la dernière heure comme on lui avait conseillé. Elle allait passait sa première échographie. Elle avait demandé à Alya de l'accompagner. Elles étaient donc actuellement dans la salle d'attente et Marinette serrait le plus fort possible la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ca va aller Marinette, tenta de la rassurer Alya.

\- Mais… mais et si il a une malformation ou une maladie ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Il n'en sera rien. Je suis sur que ton bébé va très bien.

\- Mme. Dupain-Cheng, appela tout à coup la doctoresse.

\- Oui c'est moi, répondit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte suivit de sa meilleure amie.

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau et prirent place dans les deux fauteuils.

\- Bien c'est moi qui vais vous suivre durant votre grossesse. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitait pas à me contacter. C'est la première fois que je vais suivre la grossesse d'un couple lesbienne.

\- Heu on est pas en couple, docteur, je suis la meilleure amie de Marinette. Je l'accompagne, intervient Alya amusé.

\- Oh pardon veuillez m'excuser. Donc le père n'a pas put être présent.

\- Non il est à l'étranger pour son travail, lui apprit Marinette.

\- D'accord. Donc aujourd'hui je vais vous faire votre première échographie, il s'agit de voir si le fœtus se développe bien et savoir le déroulement de la grossesse. Nous allons aussi la daté pour ensuite prévoir les prochains rendez-vous et la date approximative de l'accouchement.

Après que les résultats de datation est été communiqué et vérifier la doctoresse demanda à Marinette de se déshabiller pour l'échographie.

\- Bien je vais maintenant vous mettre ce gel puis passé la sonde pour voir comme ce porte votre enfant, lui expliqua t-elle tout en s'exécutant.

Après quelques minutes où la femme observait attentivement son écran Marinette demanda.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien je ne voit rien d'anormal. La grossesse se déroulera normalement. Est-ce que vous voulez écouter son coeur ?

\- O-oui s'il vous plaît, fit Marinette.

La gynécologue appuya sur un bouton et bientôt un battement se fit entendre.

\- Je vous laisse quelque minute, fit la femme en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Marinette ferma les yeux et écouta ce doux bruit. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux émue à se dire que ce battement venait d'un petit être qui était la combinaison parfaite d'Adrien et elle. Elle vient déposer sa main sur son ventre, elle avait hâte qu'il bouge pour le sentir contre sa main.

\- Bien, fit la doctoresse une fois que Marinette fut revenu. Voici la liste des médicaments que vous êtes autorisé à prendre et la liste des aliments qui vous sont déconseillé. Bien sur l'alcool est à bannir et la cigarette aussi si vous fumer. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Heu non pas spécialement vous avez été clair.

\- Bien dans ce cas nous nous révérons dans deux mois.

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard Nathalie vient la trouver à son atelier.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng vous vous occuperez de la séance photos de cet après-midi. On vous attendra dans le hall à 14 heure précise. Ne soyez pas en retard.

\- Bien Nathalie j'y serais.

Des regards curieux se tournèrent vers elle quand ils entendirent qu'elle appelait la secrétaire personnelle du grand patron par son prénom. Quand Nathalie quitta la pièce, Camille une jeune couturière avec qui elle avait sympathisé s'approcha d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu as appelé la secrétaire de Monsieur Agreste par son prénom ?

\- Heu et bien heu je ne sais pas, fit Marinette en rigolant gêné.

Elle devait éviter à l'avenir se genre d'erreur, elle n'était pas censé connaître Nathalie plus que nécessaire. Pas comme si le fils de son patron était son meilleur ami et même le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle secoua la tête et commença à préparer les tenues pour la séance de cet après-midi. Elle sentait la nausée revenir mais elle y était habituer, il faudra qu'elle fasse une sieste pendant sa pause déjeuné où elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à ce soir. Les joies des femmes enceinte pensa t-elle.

Pour une fois elle n'arriva pas en retard, elle avait vérifier une dizaine de fois que toutes les tenues étaient bien là. Arrivé au studio on lui présenta les différents mannequin qu'elle devrait habiller. Alors qu'elle était entrain de retoucher une robe une des mannequin s'approcha.

\- Vous avez un souci avec votre tenue, lui demanda Marinette.

\- Heu non pas spécialement. C'est vous qui les avez cousu ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Pas toute mais celle que vous portez oui.

\- Elle est magnifique dans ce cas. Adrien avez raison vous avez beaucoup de talent.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux surprise.

\- V-vous connaissez A-drien ? Il vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Oui, nous sommes tout les deux mannequins après tout. Adrien parlait beaucoup de vous. Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appel Marine.

\- Enchanté. Cela m'étonne qu'Adrien vous est parlé de moi. Il préfère que notre amitié reste secrète aux yeux des gens de ce monde pour ne pas faire croire que j'ai eu ce stage par piston.

\- Adrien et moi étions amis c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il m'a parlé de vous. Ca vous direz de boire un verre avec moi après la séance photo.

\- Ah bon il ne m'a jamais parlez de vous. Pourtant je suis sa meilleure amie. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui je suis très fatigué mais demain pourquoi pas.

\- Bien dans ce cas on se retrouve dans le café à côté de l'agence vers les 18h, cela vous va ?

\- Oui parfaitement.

OoOoO

Le lendemain elles se retrouvèrent comme convenue dans le café. Après s'être salué et avoir commandé Marinette demanda.

\- Donc avec Adrien vous êtes rencontré lors d'une séance photo.

\- Oui c'est exacte.

\- Et vous étiez proche ?

\- Et bien en fait…

Marine eut l'air soudain gêné.

\- Nous sommes sortie ensemble…  
\- Quoi !

Marinette n'en revenait pas que Adrien ne lui est pas dit qu'il avait eut une petite copine.

\- Mais… mais ça fait longtemps ?

\- Nous sommes sorti un mois ensemble et tout ça remonte à un an environ.

\- Je… je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit…

\- J'ai m'a petite idée sur la question personnellement.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu dois tout d'abord savoir que c'est moi qui est rompu. En fait je me suis aperçu qu'il aimé une autre femme et ceux depuis très longtemps. Je n'étais qu'un substitue, une manière de passé à autre chose. Sauf qu'il n'y est pas parvenue, alors j'ai préféré rompre. Cela m'a fait du mal bien sur mais Adrien est quelqu'un de très gentil. Et puis quand j'ai vu de qui il étais amoureux je me suis dit que j'avais bien fait car c'est une femme formidable. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de savoir qu'Adrien est fou amoureux d'elle, il n'a pas l'air de le savoir lui-même d'ailleurs.

Marinette sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Adrien aimé une femme.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux savoir qui est cette femme, voulu t-elle savoir.

Marine lui prit la main pour qu'elle la regarde.

\- Il s'agit de toi Marinette.

\- Moi ? Non c'est impossible ! Adrien ne peut pas être amoureux de moi je ne suis que sa meilleure amie.

\- Et moi je te dis que je suis sur que c'est de toi qu'Adrien est amoureux. Il n'arrêtait pas de parlé de toi. J'ai fait ça avec Marinette, Marinette a fait ça, Marinette aurai dit ça, aurai aimé ça. Et à chaque fois qu'il disait ton nom son regard s'illuminait. Et un jour tu es passé sur le trottoir d'en face et tu es tombé il s'est précipité vers toi pour t'aider à te relever. Puis vous avez parlé quelque minutes. J'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'air complètement détendu, comme si il était dans une bulle et qu'il n'y avait que toi. D'habitude il a toujours une certaine réserve quand on est à l'extérieur mais quand il était avec toi et bien il était complètement lui même. Le jour même j'ai rompu avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas la seul avec qui il est comme ça. Il l'est avec Nino aussi, répliqua Marinette bien que ce que disait la jeune femme lui fessait quelque chose.

\- Vous étiez très tactile quand même. Et puis je te ressemble physiquement et nous avons quasiment le même prénom. Avoue que cela fait beaucoup.

Marinette observa un peu plus Marine, elle avait les même cheveux qu'elle et les yeux d'un bleu légèrement plus clair que les siens.

\- Tu veux donc dire que à travers toi Adrien essayait de m'oubliez ?

\- C'est ça oui.

\- Tu n'es pas le première qui me dit qu'Adrien est amoureux de moi. Ma meilleure amie et mes parents aussi. Et il est arrivé plusieurs fois qu'on nous prennent pour un couple Adrien et moi.

\- Mais, parce que je sens qu'il y a un mais.

\- Mais maintenant tout à changé entre nous.

\- Je ne comprend pas ? Vous n'êtes plus amis ?

\- Si on l'est toujours mais disons que, notre relation risque de changer quand il apprendra ce que je lui cache.

Marine l'observa quelque instant avant de dire.

\- Tu es enceinte de lui ?

\- Heins mais comment tu le sais ? Enfin non pas du tout qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ah ah. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te passé la main sur le ventre depuis le moment où je t'ai parlé d'Adrien. Pourquoi tu lui cache qu'il va être papa.

\- Et bien c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'il prenne ses responsabilités alors qu'il ne m'aime pas. Et je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il laisse tout tomber pour moi.

\- Mais maintenant, l'encouragea t-elle.

\- Et bien maintenant je pense comme avant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il laisse tombé ses études.

\- Tu fait comme tu veux c'est ta décision. Mais si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, fit-elle en lui reprenant les mains.

OoOoO

**PDV ADRIEN**

Adrien était tranquillement installé à son bureau entrain de travailler quand Justine fit irruption avec dans les mains son éternelle téléphone.

\- Bonjour, s'écria t-elle en venant plaqué deux bises sur les joues d'Adrien.

\- Et bien, tu est bien enjoué ce matin, fit-il remarquer.

\- Il y a une raison à tout ça ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !

\- Non c'est pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plutôt ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrit.

\- Oh que si figure toi. Le seul cadeau que je veux c'est qu'on aille en boite tout les deux, dit-elle en se penchant sur son bureau pour lui faire une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu ne veux pas autre chose ? Fit le jeune homme pas très enthousiasmer par cette idée de « cadeau »

\- Non tout ce que je veux c'est aller en boite avec mes amis et tu en fait parti. Et en plus j'ai une de mes amie qui pourrai te plaire, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Adrien soupira mais fini par accepter si cela pouvait faire plaisir à la seule amie qu'il avait ici alors soit.

OoOoO

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant une boite de nuit entouré de cinq personnes en plus de Justine. Elle lui avait présenté tout ses amis en insistant bien sur Shannon, une jeune femme au long cheveux noire lissé et avec une frange droite qui lui arrivait juste au dessus de ses yeux bleu cobalt. Elle portait une petite robe a bretelle violette et motif asymétrique noirs ainsi que des sandales à talons noire. De large créoles accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements de sa tête et un sautoir attiré l'oeil vers son décolleté.

Ils entrèrent dans la boite de nuit et laissèrent leur affaires au vestiaire avant de se dirigé vers l'intérieur. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde sur la piste de danse mais le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar pour commander des boissons et se mettre dans l'ambiance. Justine commençait déjà à bouger en rythme avec la musique. Dès les premiers verres avalés quelque uns se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Dont Justine qui entendait bien profitait de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Adrien préféra lui rester au bar, Shannon resta avec lui. Au bout de dix minutes elle lui demanda.

\- Alors comme ça tu travail avec Justine, cria t-elle pour ce faire entendre. Ce n'est pas trop dur.

\- Non ça va. Tu l'as connais d'où d'ailleurs ?

Shannon ce rapprocha de lui.

\- On sait rencontré dans un café, elle allait chercher un cappuccino pour son boss, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et du coup tu fais quoi toi ? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Je suis mannequin pour les ateliers Agreste. J'espère qu'on shootera prochainement ensemble, ajouta t-elle charmeuse en se rapprochant de lui.

Adrien voulu ce reculer perturbé par la proximité de la demoiselle.

\- Heu tout dépendra du planning et de la collection. C'est mon père qui décide de tout ça.

-J'espère que ça viendra bientôt dans ce cas, conclu t-elle avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

\- On va danser, proposa Adrien pour éviter la conversation qui prenait forme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Shannon se déhanchait déjà elle se retourna vers lui et ils commencèrent à danser. Adrien n'était pas très à l'aise. Pas qu'il se soit jamais allé en boite de nuit mais en général il évitait, il était trop connu à Paris. Les seules fois où il allait c'était avec Alya, Nino et Marinette et il passait sa soirée avec Marinette pour ne pas que cette dernière ce fasse abordé par un type louche. Adrien surprenait fréquemment les regards des hommes sur Marinette et certain n'était clairement pas gentil. Surtout quand la jeune bleutée se lâchait, Adrien avait toujours trouvé que Marinette dansait très bien. Bien qu'elle soit maladroite dans sa vie de tout les jours ses mouvements se calquaient parfaitement sur la musique. Son corps se transformait alors pour devenir un corps qui attirait n'importe quels hommes. Il se fessait donc un devoir de la protéger de ces regards qu'elle ne remarquait pas.

Il se fit sortir de sa transe par un corps qui se collait à lui. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir Shannon accrochée à lui. Sans le vouloir son regard glissa sur sa poitrine plus grosse que celle de Marinette, songea t-il malgré lui. Il secoua la tête mais pourquoi pensait-il à la poitrine de sa meilleure amie à cet instant précis. Il put voir des points d'interrogation dans le regard de Shannon, son regard ressemblé à celui de Marinette quand elle lui posait une question muette .Sauf que Marinette avait un regard de ciel d'été alors que Shannon avait le regard d'un ciel de nuit. Ce regard lui manquai, ces yeux au mille nuances. Parfois joyeux, triste, en colère chaque fois ils avaient des nuances différentes. Mais son préféré restait celui qu'elle avait quand elle lui expliquait quelque chose qui la passionnait. Son regard devenait brillant, illuminé. Un regard lui revient en mémoire, un regard qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Un regard emplis de désir et d'amour. Il sentit son coeur accélérer et il eu soudain très chaud. Il se souvient qu'il s'était dit qu'il aurait voulu voir ce regard plus souvent, beaucoup plus souvent.

\- Adrien tu es sur que tout va bien, lui cria Shannon par dessus la musique

\- Heu j'ai un peu soif, je vais aller boire quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Il commanda un verre de vodka qu'il but d'un seul coup. Bientôt toute la bande les rejoint et Justine proposa des faire des concours de shot. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il accepta. Il ne sait pas exactement combien de verre il but tous ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il finit sur la piste de danse avec Marinette. Qui était en réalité Shannon.

Il regarda Marinette dans les yeux, il lui semblait qu'il était plus foncé que d'habitude. Il baissa son regard vers ses lèvres mise en valeur par un rouge à lèvre qui ne lui avait jamais vu, il lui semblait même qu'elle n'avait pas la même forme. Ces lèvres s'approchaient des siennes. Bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à bouger.

Elle n'avait pas le même goût que la dernière fois ce dit-il. Elle avait un goût d'alcool fort alors que la dernière fois elle avait le goût de la tarte au fraise qu'il avait manger en dessert. Alors que leur langues se rencontraient Adrien eu comme un électrochoc. Il n'était pas entrain d'embrasser Marinette. Il se recula brusquement et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Shannon.

\- Désolé, cria t-il avant de s'éloigner le plus vite qu'il pouvait d'elle.

Il se dirigea en titubant vers le vestiaire et demanda qu'on lui appel un taxi. Les jeunes femmes qui s'occupait des vestiaires le regardèrent bizarrement. Il s'était mit à parler français. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour dire une phrase correcte. Pendant qu'une des femme exécutait sa requête Shannon le rejoignit et lui parla, mais l'alcool lui avait fait perdre toute ses faculté de traduction.

\- Désolé, fit-il néanmoins, je t'ai prise pour ma meilleure amie.

Alors que Shannon ne comprenait quasiment rien il continua.

\- Ma meilleure amie Marinette, j'ai couché avec elle avant de partir. Elle est tellement belle, intelligente et elle embrasse méga bien. J'ai l'impression que…

Il disait toutes les choses qui lui passait par la tête sous le regard de Shannon qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il racontait.

\- J'ai l'impression que je l'ai trompé en t'embrassant. C'est elle que je voyait en fait. Cela fessait tellement longtemps que je voulais l'embrasser. Elle a de si belle lèvre et son sourire et son rire… je ne m'en lasse pas. Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre mec la regarde j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Elle est tellement innocente et naïve et en même temps c'est une lionne quand elle défend des choses qui lui tienne à coeur. Mais elle est aussi faible, elle n'a pas trop confiance en elle, dans ces moments j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que c'est une femme merveilleuse et qu'elle peut tout réussir du moment que la passion est toujours là. Je… je crois… que je l'aime Shannon. Ouais j'aime Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Sur ces derniers mots on lui annonça que son taxi était arrivé. Il grimpa à l'intérieur et donna son adresse avant que le véhicule ne s'engage dans la circulation de la ville qui ne dormait jamais.

Shannon quand à elle retourna à l'intérieur perturbé par l'attitude d'Adrien et se dirigea vers le bar où ce tenait Justine. Cette dernière se tourna vers son amie.

\- Où est Adrien ?

\- Heu un taxi le ramène chez lui. Il avait l'air complètement bourré. Il arrêtait pas de parler en français.

\- Shit, jura Justine entre ses dents, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Heu je sais pas trop je ne parle pas français couramment. J'ai comprit qu'il parlait de sa meilleure amie Marinette, je crois qu'il a dit qu'il « j'ai couché avec elle ». Puis à la fin de son monologue il a dit « J'aime Marinette Dupain-Cheng ».

Justine la regarda avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes. Elle interpella le barman et lui cria.

\- Tournée général pour mon groupe mec !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Shannon en la regardant bizarrement.

\- Adrien vient enfin de comprendre qu'il est amoureux de Marinette !

\- Hé je pensais que j'avais mes chances c'est ce que tu avais dit !

\- Et bien visiblement je me suis trompé, il n'a d'yeux que pour sa petite franco-japonaise.

OoOoO

Le lendemain Justine débarqua sans prévenir chez Adrien dont elle avait les clés, ordre du paternel Agreste. Elle trouva Agreste junior endormis profondément dans le canapé bien qu'il soit déjà midi passé. Elle lui lança un coussin dessus ce qui le fit sursauté et tombé du canapé.

\- Justine mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Oh ma tête mon dieu… geint-il se tenant cette dernière.

\- Je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter tout les deux mon chou. Mais avant tu as besoin d'un bon aspirine, fit-elle en partant dans la salle de bain.

Après que le mal de tête du jeune homme se soit un peu dissipé Justine le questionna.

\- Alors comme ça tu aurais couché avec ta Marinette.

\- Ce n'est pas MA Marinette.

\- Mais tu as bien couché avec elle.

Adrien détourna les yeux ses joues étant en feu.

\- Et c'était bien ?

\- Justine ! Je vais pas partager ma première fois avec toi !

\- Ah parce que c'était ta première fois en plus ! J'espère que t'as assuré.

\- Tu sais quoi je vais me taire et aller me recoucher, fit Adrien en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre.

\- Hé pep pep j'ai pas fini avec toi mon coco, dit-elle en le rattrapant par le bras le forçant à ce rasseoir.

\- Je ne dirai rien de plus. Et puis d'abord comment tu es au courant de ça toi ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne même pas à Nino, bouda t-il.

\- Parce que tu l'as dit à Shannon qui me l'a dit, lui apprit-elle.

\- Heins ? Comment ça ? Je n'ai rien dit à Shannon ! S'injuria t-il.

\- Tu étais bourré, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

\- Et merde, fit Adrien en se prenant la tête entre les mains, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre ? Demanda t-il s'attendant au pire.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de Marinette.

\- Quoi ! Non ce n'est pas possible elle a dut se tromper ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Marinette !

\- Pourquoi tu as couché avec elle alors ? Vous étiez soul ?

\- Non on était complètement sobre.

\- Adrien… voit la vérité en face… tu es bien amoureux d'elle. Je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de mec qui couche avec la première venue.

\- Marinette n'est pas la première venue, c'est ma meilleure amie Justine, fit-il sèchement.

\- Raison de plus. Tu tiens énormément à elle. Si vous aviez couché ensemble c'est parce que vos sentiments vont au de-là de l'amitié.

\- Tu te trompes Justine.

\- Pourquoi vous avez couché ensemble juste avant que tu ne parte au Etat-Unis alors ? S'énerva Justine.

\- Mais parce qu'on en avez envie, s'énerva à son tour Adrien.

\- Parce que deux meilleurs amis s'envoie en l'air pour le simple plaisir ?

\- Ca existe Justine, tu ne connais pas les sexfriend ?

\- Si bien sur que je connais ! Mais ce n'est pas votre genre !

\- Tu ne me connais pas Justine ! Il n'y a que Marinette qui sache qui je suis réellement !

\- Donc elle t'aime ?

\- Bien sur qu'elle m'aime Justine !

\- Elle a couché avec toi parce qu'elle t'aime.

\- Oui bien sur sinon elle ne l'aurai jamais fait sinon !

\- Mais toi pourquoi ne l'as tu pas arrêté ?

\- Mais parce que ça fessait des années que je voulais savoir le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau ! Explosa Adrien en se levant. J'ai envie d'être avec elle en permanence ! Elle me manque ! Plus que Nino ou Alya ! C'est à elle que j'ai envie de parler dès que ça va mal ! De raconter des choses qui peuvent paraître insignifiante !

\- Donc tu l'aimes, fit calmement Justine.

\- Je l'aime comme un fou, reconnue enfin Adrien en se prenant la tête entre les mains soudain calmé.

Des larmes brouillaient sa vue, une boule c'était installer dans sa gorge et son coeur c'était emballé.

\- Mais j'ai tellement peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en couchant avec elle...

OoOoO

_Voila pour le mois de novembre. Petit point question._

_Alors que pensez vous de Justine ? De Shannon ? De Marine ?_

_Sur ceux je vous dit à la semaine prochaine )_


	5. Chapter 5 Décembre

_Voici le chapitre de décembre avec un peu de retard je m'en excuse._

_Bonne lecture._

Un jeune homme blond posa ses valises dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il cherchait son meilleur ami des yeux. Il se tourna vers les grandes vitres où l'on pouvait voir les avions qui décollaient. A l'intérieur de l'un d'eux une jeune femme franco-chinoise s'envolaient avec ses parents pour rejoindre sa famille à l'autre bout du monde.

**PDV Adrien**

Il était enfin rentré. Bien que l'on disait que New York était magnifique au moment de noël, lui n'avait eu qu'une hâte, rentrer à Paris pour profiter des fêtes avec ses meilleurs amis et plus particulièrement une jeune femme aux yeux bleu.

Nino était venu le chercher à l'aéroport mais il ne le voyait toujours pas. Enfin au bout de dix minutes il le trouva. Sans hésité il se précipita vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Ce dernier l'aperçut enfin et s'écria :

\- Hey mec !

Attirant le regard de plusieurs voyageurs tandis qu'ils se tombaient dans les bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Nino d'une tape viril ne l'invite à aller vers la voiture.

Le trajet se passa joyeusement. Nino refusa catégoriquement qu'Adrien loge à l'hôtel. Il lui proposa plutôt de loger chez lui et Alya. Arrivé à l'appartement et après avoir rangé ses affaires pour les semaines à venir il rejoignit ses deux amis au salons.

\- Vous savez quand Marinette va venir, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Alya et Nino se consultèrent du regard.

\- Je lui dit ou tu lui dit, fit enfin le jeune métisse.

\- Marinette est partie chez sa famille en Chine pour les fêtes.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

\- C'est dommage je me fessais une joie de la revoir. Je pensais qu'elle aussi.

\- Cela fessait très longtemps qu'elle ne les avez pas vu, dit Alya en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Oui je comprend. Moi aussi j'aurai fait pareil.

OoOoO

Le lendemain il avait rendez-vous avec son père pour faire le point. Ils devaient se retrouver au manoir. Adrien arriva devant l'immense portail et entra. Bien qu'il n'habitait plus ici son père avait insisté pour qu'il garde les clés. Le jeune homme entra dans le hall vide et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.

\- Bonjours Adrien, fit ce dernier alors que son fils entrait.

\- Bonjours père, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien merci. Assit toi. Alors comment cela ce passe à New York.

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Justine est compétente ?

\- Oui c'est une très bonne secrétaire et amie aussi.

\- Tes études ?

\- J'y arrive.

\- Reste concentré l'épreuve est pour bientôt.

\- C'est dans trois mois tout de même.

\- Oui justement, tu sais que tu n'as qu'une seule chance. Si tu échoue tu viendras travailler avec moi, c'est ce que nous avions convenu.

\- Oui je sais mais j'avais pensé que je pourrai essayer d'être professeur à la fac.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuter Adrien, il n'y aucune garantit que tu réussisses. Si tu viens travailler avec moi tu es sur d'avoir un travail.

\- Justement je veux réussir par moi-même et non pas parce que je suis votre fils. Je vous est toujours dit que je respectais votre métier mais le milieux de la mode ne m'intéresse pas.

Il sentait la colère montait en lui, son père ne pouvait-il pas comprendre alors que lui aussi avait continuer son rêve malgré que le chemin soit semé d'embûches.

\- Nous en reparlerons le moment venu, décréta Gabriel. J'ai regardé tes derniers shooting, ce n'est pas mal. L'univers de New York rend bien avec le nouveau style de vêtement que tu portes. Je demanderais à ce que tu fasses plus de shooting à l'extérieur, profitons que tu ne soit pas connu outre-manche, fit-il en tapant sur sa tablette.

\- Cela ce passe bien avec Marinette ? Demanda soudainement Adrien.

Gabriel lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Mlle. Dupain-Cheng fait un très bon travail. Je lui est confié plusieurs shooting. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle a sympathisé avec une mannequin, une certaine Marina.

Adrien blêmit à l'attende de ce nom. Marinette avait sûrement du apprendre qu'il était sortie avec Marina.

\- Adrien tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui tout va bien, fit ce dernier en se levant. Je vais y aller Nino m'attend.

Il quitta la demeure perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait retrouver Nino à un café, d'ici là il devait faire bonne figure. Il arriva bientôt à leur ancien repaire, un café près du parc en face de leur ancien collège.

\- Hey, alors mec comment ça c'est passé ? L'accueillit-il

\- Plutôt bien. Mais bon comme d'habitude il veut que je rejoigne l'entreprise familial.

\- Dur d'avoir un paternel comme le tient.

\- Et comme d'habitude c'est à peine s'il m'a demander comment j'allais, souffla Adrien.

\- Heureusement que tu nous à nous, lui fit Nino en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je lui aussi demander des nouvelle de Marinette vu qu'elle ne répond pas à mes messages ni à mes appel depuis que je suis parti. Figure toi qu'elle a sympathisé avec Marina.

\- Ouais j'étais au courant.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ca t'aurai inquiété pour rien. Et puis Mari est au courant que tu es sortit avec elle à une époque.

\- Et comment elle l'a prit ? Demanda t-il fébrile.

\- Je pense qu'elle a été déçu que tu ne lui en parle pas mais qu'au final elle a comprit pourquoi tu l'avais fait.

\- Même moi je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sortit avec Marina, souffla le jeune mannequin.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mec. C'est parce qu'elle ressemble à Marinette.

\- Oui je sais, c'est ce que Marina m'a fait comprendre quand elle m'a quitté.

\- Et alors, demanda Nino, tu y as réfléchit ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Ben à ce que tu ressens pour Marinette.

\- Je… j'ai réalisé que je n'étais qu'un pauvre type qui a couché avec sa meilleure amie parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, dit d'une traite Adrien en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon dieu enfin Adrien !

\- Heins comment ça enfin ? Fit-il en relevant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu réalises enfin que tu en pince grave pour notre Mari après des années.

\- Attend quoi ? C'est ça qui t'étonne le plus ? C'est pas le fait que j'ai couché avec Marinette ?

\- En fait… je m'en doutais que vous étiez passé à l'acte, mentit-il. Et puis je veux pas dire mais on avait tous remarqué que tu étais sur Marinette. Sauf la principal intéressée. Enfin tu me diras c'était pareil avec toi au collège et au lycée.

\- Attend quoi ? Marinette était amoureux de moi.

\- Et ouais mec.

\- Et et tu crois qu'elle le serais toujours ? S'informa t-il en sentant son coeur s'emballer.

\- C'est à toi de le demander. Réfléchit à ta relation avec Marinette et tu verras par toi même.

En fait pour Alya et Nino, Adrien et Marinette agissait déjà comme un vrai couple mais ils ne s'en rendais pas compte.

\- Bon du coup tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Fit le métisse pour changer de sujet.

\- Je pense que je vais allé me promener dans Paris. Ça m'a tellement manqué.

\- Pourtant New York c'est une ville super.

\- Ouais mais vous n'y êtes pas et je n'ai pas choisi d'y aller.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que chacun ne vaquent à ses occupations. Adrien se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le parc où il avait la plus part de ses souvenirs avec Marinette.

OoOoO

**PDV Marinette**

L'avion venait tout juste d'atterrir au plus grand aéroport de Chine. Après avoir récupérer leur bagage la famille Dupain-Cheng chercha des yeux l'oncle Yang qui devait venir les chercher. Ils l'aperçurent enfin qui les attendait à côté de son chauffeur. Après les embrassades ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de ce dernier qui les conduisit au gratte ciel où il logeait avec sa femme et sa fille. A peine arrivé ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par la tante et la cousine de Marinette. Bien que l'appartement soit grand il fut convenue que la chambre d'amis serait occuper par les parents de Marinette et que la jeune fille partagerait la chambre de sa cousine Xiling.

Après que chacun se soit installé ils passèrent à table et parlèrent des vie de chacun. Yang revient sur son dernier séjour en France.

\- C'est grâce à ce jeune homme, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

\- Adrien, fit Marinette.

\- Ah oui Adrien. Il m'a bien aidé, ce jeune homme parle très bien chinois.

\- Oui son père lui fessait prendre des cours chinois.

-Tu le fréquente toujours ? Demanda sa tante.

\- Oui c'est un très bon ami, répondit la bleuté tout en essayant de cacher sa gène.

La conversation se continua abordant successivement les études des cousines, la boulangerie des parents de Marinette, la cuisine de Yang et le travail de sa femme.

Plus tard dans la soirée Marinette annonça sa grossesse à sa famille chinoise.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux et pourquoi le père n'est pas venu avec toi ? S'étonna sa tante.

\- Heu… Et bien il travail beaucoup il n'a pas pu se libérer.

\- J'espère que nous pourrions bientôt le rencontrer.

\- Heu oui bien sur…

OoOoO

Les deux cousines profitèrent de leur vacances pour réapprendre à se connaître. Après tout cela fessait très longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle avait dix ans de vie à rattraper. Marinette lui parla des ses amis, de sa vie à Paris, ses études et son travail dans la mode. Sa cousine quand à elle lui parla de ses études de cuisine et de son rêve de venir en France pour en apprendre la gastronomie si réputé. Elle lui demanda aussi des choses sur sa grossesse comme qui était le père, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, ect. Mais la jeune parisienne ne voulu rien répondre à toute ces questions ce qui attisa d'autant plus la curiosité de la jeune chinoise.

OoOoO

Le jour de noël Marinette reçu un coup de fil d'Alya.

\- Salut ! Fit la bleuté.

\- Salut alors comment ça ce passe comment en Chine ?

\- Super bien ! J'ai renoué avec ma cousine et mon oncle et sa femme vont bien. Et toi avec Nino, tu passe de bon moment ?

\- Oh oui tu sais comme d'habitude. On essayent de deviner en avance les cadeaux que l'on aura sous le sapin.

Après avoir discuter un bon moment Alya lui demanda si elle voulait parler à Nino. Marinette entendit qu'elle passait le combiner à quelqu'un.

\- Bonjours Marinette, fit une voix qu'elle aurai reconnu entre mille.

\- Bon-bonjours Adrien, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Heu oui, oui très et toi ?

Mon dieu mais quelle conversation pensa t-elle.

\- Oui oui…

Un petit silence s'installa.

\- Et sinon ça se passe bien à New York ? Reprit-elle hésitante.

\- Heu oui très bien. J'ai sympathisé avec Justine ma secrétaire.

Marinette sentit son coeur rater plusieurs battements. « Sympathiser » dans qu'elle sens ? Eut-elle envie de demander. Mais bon après Adrien fessait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait, elle n'avait pas à être jalouse après tout Adrien ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si elle portait son enfant et qu'il ne le savait pas.

\- Et sinon toi le travail avec mon père, ça se passe comment ?

\- Tranquille, ça ce passe bien. Même si parfois c'est un peu fatiguant.

\- Ah bon ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

\- Heins non non t'en fait pas. C'est normal après tout je suis enc- enfin je veux dire je fais enfin ce pourquoi j'ai travaillé si dur ! Se rattrapa de justesse Marinette. Et toi les études ?

\- Heu d'accord. Oui les études se passe bien. Enfin c'est comme avant sauf que je n'ai plus que les séances photos.

\- Hmmm oui je vois…

Un autre silence s'installa. Ils avaient tellement de chose à se dire mais aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas de peur de ce faire remballer par l'autre.

\- Heu bon ma cousine m'appel je… je vais y aller-

\- Attend, cria presque Adrien fessant sursauter la jeune femme. Je…

Il pouvait lui, il pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

\- Je, reprit-il, tu me manques, fini t-il par dire.

\- Je, commença Marinette.

Elle pouvait lui dire, lui avouer qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble et peut être un chat et un chien ! Non un hamster ! Ils adoraient les hamsters !

\- Je… moi aussi tu me manque, fit-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle eu envie de se taper le front mais elle n'en eut pas le temps puisqu'Adrien reprit.

\- Bon ben au revoir alors.

\- Au revoir Adrien, fit-elle doucement avant de raccrocher.

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Marinette se reposait dans la chambre de sa cousine elle découvrit caché sur l'étagère des magazines. Elle s'en saisi et sursauta en constatant que la plus part des unes représentait Adrien. Sa cousine choisi ce moment pour entrée dans la chambre.

\- Oh je vois que tu as découvert ma collection secrète, fit-elle en apercevant ce que tenait la jeune femme.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéresser à la mode.

\- Oh pas à la mode en temps que tel juste aux mannequins. Adrien Agreste est mon préféré.

\- Ah ah bon ? Fit Marinette tout a coup anxieuse.

\- Oui je le trouve très beau. Pas toi ?

\- Heu… heu si bien sur ! Adrien est très beau, répondit-elle en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

\- Tu dois le connaître vu que tu travail chez son père.

\- Oui bien sur que je le connais.

\- Il est comment, demanda Xiling en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Il est très gentil, doux, impulsif. Il n'aime pas trop attiré l'attention. Il est aussi poli et fidèle en amitié. Et il a parfois un humour douteux, fit-elle en souriant malgré elle les yeux perdu dans le vide. Sa seul envie est de se libérer de la prison dans lequel l'a enfermé son père dans son enfance.

Xiling resta sous le choc à ce que venir de dire sa cousine.

\- Attend juste une minute… Tu connais beaucoup plus Adrien que ne le connaîtrait une simple collègue. C'est ton ami ?

La jeune femme regarda la chinoise avec un regard paniqué. Elle resta silencieuse quelque seconde pesant le pour et le contre. Elle finit cependant par céder.

\- Oui mon meilleur ami même et de longue date. On s'est rencontrer à la rentrée de troisième. Nos deux meilleurs amis sortent ensemble.

Sa cousine s'écria alors :

\- Oh mon dieu ne me dit pas que le Adrien à qui tu parlais à noël est Adrien Agreste et que par conséquent c'est le père de ton enfant !

\- Je ne le dirais pas alors, fit Marinette amusé.

\- Ah mais c'est merveilleux ! Je vais avoir Adrien Agreste dans ma famille !

\- Par contre je t'interdis de le répéter à qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas être sous les flash des paparazzi et lui non plus j'en suis sur, dit Marinette en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre qui commençait à être rebondit.

\- Mais… il n'est pas au courant ?

\- Non j'ai préféré ne pas lui dire.

\- Tu devrais je suis sur qu'il serait un très bon père au vu de comment tu m'en parles. Tu as l'air d'être très amoureuse de lui quand même.

\- Depuis le premier jour et je ne suis jamais arrivé à passer à autre chose.

\- C'est beau quand même, souffla sa cousine des petits coeur dans les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6 Janvier

_voila le chapitre de janvier (mois que j'avais oublier à la base XD). Et qui est le deuxième chapitre que j'ai commençais à écrire après le tout premier. Aujourd'hui il est bien loin du premier jaie mais les principaux éléments sont là._

_Alors un Guest m'a fait remarquer que le mois d'octobre était je cite "difficile à lire" si cette personne pouvait me dire ce qui lui a sembler difficile vu que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait remarquer que ce chapitre pose problème. Je pourrai peut être le modifier pour qu'il soit plus clair._

_Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**PDV Adrien**

Adrien se réveilla en sursaut, il était trempé de sueur et sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique. Il regarda son réveil qui affichait minuit passé. Il venait encore de faire un rêve où il ratait son examen. Ses crises de stresse était de plus en plus rapproché. Et celle là plus violente que les autres, il avait du mal à respirer, son coeur ne voulait pas se calmer et il avait envie de pleurer. Dans ces moments là il n'avait envie d'appeler qu'une seule personne. Il s'empara de son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Il était à peine six heure du matin en France. En temps normal il y aurai renonçait mais là il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer. Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran avant de porter son téléphone à son oreille. Une sonnerie passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre avant qu'une voix endormie ne décroche.

\- Allô ?

OoOoO

**PDV Marinette**

Ce matin là Marinette fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle tendit mollement la main vers ce dernier et sans regarder qui l'appelait décrocha.

\- Allô ? Fit-elle d'une voie pâteuse.

\- Marinette ?

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement à l'entente de cette voix.

\- A-Adrien ? Fit-elle.

\- Heu bonjour Marinette, désolé de te déranger si tôt.

\- Heu non t'inquiète c'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu m'appels ?

\- Tu es la seule personne à laquelle j'ai envie de parler en ce moment, confia t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, fit-elle en se relevant et en se calant contre ses cousins.

\- Je-je stress pour mon épreuve… elle est dans longtemps mais si je la rate je peux dire adieu à mon avenir indépendant.

Marinette constata que sa voix s'était brisé sur ces derniers mots.

\- Hey t'inquiète, fit-elle d'une voix douce, je suis sur que tu vas réussir. C'est un concours dur mais tu es intelligent et travailleur. Et puis même si tu rates on te soutiendra face à ton père.

\- Mais, mais et ton travail chez la compagnie Agreste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Et puis tu vas le réussir ce concours donc la question ne se pose pas. D'accord ?

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Bien est maintenant si tu me parlais de tes crises de stress. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Adrien se mit alors à lui parler de ses cauchemars et de ses crises. Au bout d'un moment Adrien lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi tu ne répondais jamais à mes messages et à mes appel ?

Marinette ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Et bien je j'étais occupé. Mon travail est très prenant.

\- Ah oui je comprend. Mon père est très exigeant avec ses employés. Parle moi de ton travail ?

Marinette jeta un coup d'oeil à sa pendule et sursauta violemment.

\- Oh mon dieu Adrien il faut que je commence à me préparer. Mais je peux continuer à te parler si tu veux.

\- Non non c'est bon je ne vais pas te retarder.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je serais à l'heure. Et puis je ne veux pas t'embêter avec toute mes histoires de mode.

Adrien rigola à l'autre bout du fil peut convaincu.

\- Quand c'est toi qui m'en parle ça ne m'ennuie jamais Marinette.

La jeune femme fut troublé par ses parole mais se leva néanmoins et se dirigea vers son armoire tout en parlant de la dernière séance photo. Adrien fut bercé par la voix de Marinette et une heure plus tard alors que Marinette allé raccrocher elle entendit le souffle apaisé du jeune homme.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura t-elle avant de couper la communication.

OoOoO

Au milieu de la mâtiné Nathalie vient la chercher, Gabriel la convoquait dans son bureau. Marinette se demandait bien ce que lui voulait son patron. Elle l'avait croisé dans le hall ce matin et il n'avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur. Il ne souriait pas non plus mais cela c'était habituel. Nathalie la conduisit jusqu'au bureau privé de Gabriel et ne lui dit rien de ce qu'il l'attendais. Elle pénétra dans le bureau blanc et noir. Le père d'Adrien se tenais dans un grand fauteuil derrière un bureau impeccablement rangé. On ne dirait pas qu'il était un artiste travaillant dans la mode. Son bureau à elle était un joyeux capharnaüm coloré à l'image de son imagination débordante. Elle s'assit sur dans un des fauteuils noirs disposés devant le bureau et murmura un « Bonjour Monsieur Agreste » avant de se taire et d'attendre que l'homme lui explique ce qu'elle fessait ici.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous est convoqué mademoiselle, dit-il enfin.

\- Non monsieur Agreste. Mais si j'ai fait une erreur je m'en excuse et vous jure qu'à l'avenir je ferrais plus attention.

Gabriel la regarda par dessus ses lunettes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Disons plutôt que vous avez oublier de me dire quelque chose et qui pourtant me semble important puisque cela réduit vos capacités de travail.

Marinette blêmit en voyant il voulait en venir.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas je n'ai rien contre les femmes dans votre cas, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est l'un des plus beau cadeau que la vie nous donnes. Sans ça Adrien ne serait pas là. Néanmoins je tient à être informé quand l'une des mes employées, qui plus est une styliste, attend un heureux événement. A combien de mois êtes vous mademoiselle ?

\- Cinq mois monsieur, répondit Marinette étonné par la position de Gabriel.

\- C'est étonnant que je ne m'en soit pas aperçut avant. Bien je vais voir avec les autres stylistes pour vous alléger votre charge de travail. Vous pouvez sortir mademoiselle.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte Gabriel l'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Marinette vous féliciterez le père.

\- O-oui monsieur Agreste je vous remercie.

Elle sortit encore plus perturbé qu'elle n'était entrée. Elle espérait que Gabriel ne dise rien à son fils. Et en même temps sa dernière phrase la faisait rire intérieurement. S'il savait que le père était justement son propre fils. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux, elle venait réaliser que Gabriel Agreste serait le grand-père de son enfant et elle sa belle-fille. Elle secoua la tête et partit se remettre au travail, ce n'était le moment de rêvassait.

Dans l'après-midi elle reçu un texto d'Adrien.

_Adrien : Merci de m'avoir bercé de ta douce voix_

_Marinette : Il n'y pas de quoi. Au moins j'ai été à l'heure aujourd'hui ;)_

OoOoO

Au fil des jours les échanges entre Paris et New York se fit de plus en plus fréquent malgré le décalage horaire. Ils se racontaient leur journée, leur tracas quotidiens, les bon moment passé ensemble. Mais jamais ne venait les sujets de l'amour et de la grossesse.

OoOoO

_Marinette : Et avec ta secrétaire ça se passe bien ? Elle est aussi stric que Nathalie ?_

_Adrien : Oui j'en suis très proche. Justine est tout le contraire de sa sœur XD j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est ma grande sœur. Par exemple elle me charrie pas mal lol_

_Marinette : Ah bon ? XD et elle te charie sur quoi ?_

_Adrien : Sur le fait que j'ai beaucoup de succès avec la gente féminine mais que je n'en profite pas par exemple x)_

Marinette avait sentit une pointe de jalousie quand elle avait lu ça mais c'était dit qu'après tout c'était normal. Adrien était un très beau jeune homme, riche et fils du grand patron par dessus le marché. Cependant Marinette connaissait Adrien et le savait incapables d'user de son statut pour séduire.

Dans une autre conversation alors qu'elle lui demandait s'il se plaisait à New York il lui répondit :

_Adrien : Paris me manque terriblement…_

_Marinette : Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est une ville magnifique !_

_Adrien : Oui mais tout y est trop grand, trop lumineux…._

_Marinette : Paris aussi est comme ça_

_Adrien : Oui mais à Paris ce n'est pas pareil. La ville dégage cette atmosphère chaleureuse que je ne serais expliquer. Les lumières lui donne un côté magique que je ne retrouve pas à New York._

_Marinette : Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire._

_Adrien : Et puis à New York vous n'y êtes pas. Je crois que c'est ça qui me manque le plus, mes amis._

_Adrien : Et surtout toi Marinette._

OoOoO

Adrien était en pleine séance photo pour la dernière collection de son père. Ce dernier avait exigé que son fils pose en duo avec Shannon qui était une des étoiles montante du mannequina. Depuis l'histoire de la boite de nuit elle n'avait pas perdu espoir d'un jour épinglé à son tableau de chasse le grand Adrien Agreste. Mais elle devait pour ça se montrer subtil, aussi avait-elle été ravie quand on lui avait proposé ce contrat. Cependant malgré ses tentatives d'approche Adrien restait professionnel en toute circonstance.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de regarder les dernières prises le téléphone d'Adrien vibra. Il regarda l'écran et un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage tandis que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Justine l'observa avec attention, cela fessait maintenant deux semaines que ce petit manège durée, elle devait mettre tout ça au clair.

De retour à l'agence, Justine s'était assis sur le bureau d'Adrien et discutait des prochaines séances photo quand le portable du jeune homme ce mit à sonner. Elle se saisit avant lui de l'appareil pour regarder qui l'appelait.

\- Ah ainsi mes doutes se confirme, fit-elle avec un sourire au coin. Tu as bien reprit contact avec ta Marinette.

\- Rend moi ce téléphone Ju, cria Adrien les joues rouges.

\- Eh bien je dois dire temps mieux. Ca fait du bien de voir en permanence un petit sourire sur se beau visage, fit-elle en lui rendant son bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lança sur le seuil avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Passe lui le bonjours de ma part.

OoOoO

Marinette était morose aujourd'hui, Adrien n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message. Pas qu'elle s'inquiète mais elle avait reprit l'habitude de parler régulièrement avec lui. Ce jour là elle déjeunait avec Marine qui s'inquiétait elle par contre de voir sa nouvelle amie dans cette état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu sais que tu peux prendre ta journée.

\- Hein, fit Marinette que l'intervention de son amie avait fini par faire sortir de ses pensées, non tout va bien. Fatiguée mais c'est normal avec ma grossesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

\- Rien, rien, dit la franco-chinoise en avalant une bouché de son plat.

\- Si tu le dit, abandonna Marine en plantant sa fourchette dans son entrée.

Soudain un bib retentit et un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune styliste.

\- Adrien vient de répondre c'est ça ? Devina Marina en souriant.

Marinette releva la tête les yeux écarquillés et les joues légèrement rouge.

\- Co-comment tu sais ?

\- Je t'ai entendu l'appeler la semaine dernière. Et puis ça fait quelques temps que je te trouve plus joyeuse.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Marinette gêné.

\- Mm mm. Tu as l'air plus dynamique comme si… comme si tu avais retrouvé quelque chose ou quelqu'un, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je suis si transparente que ça ?

\- Les femmes enceinte on des sautes d'humeur après tout, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, reconnu la jeune femme.

OoOoO

Nous étions dimanche soir en France. Marinette était à sa machine à coudre quand Adrien l'appela.

\- Salut, fit-elle en mettant le haut parleur.

\- Salut tu as passer une bonne journée ?

\- Oui une journée tranquille et toi ? Il fait beau à New York ?

\- Oui, il fait un peu froid mais ça va. Je suis entrain de me promener dans Central Parc.

\- Qu'elle chance, j'aimerai bien y allez un jour.

\- Ouais c'est vrai que j'adore cette endroit. Mais y a pas mal de monde et de touriste malgré qu'il soit grand.

\- En plus il y a le MET avec toute sa collection de mode !

\- Je suis allée le visiter et j'ai accompagné mon père plusieurs fois lors du gala annuel.

\- Oh mon dieu le Gala du MET est tellement sélecte, tu as vraiment de la chance !

\- Je t'y ferrait entrée un jour.

\- C'est gentil, fit-elle en activant sa machine.

\- Tu es entrain de coudre ?

\- Oui, même si je coud toute la journée à l'atelier, rit-elle.

\- Tu es entrain de faire quoi ?

Marinette hoqueta en regardant le petit bodie vert qu'elle était entrain d'assembler.

\- Heu je… suis entrain de coudre un vêtement pour enfant. Une des employer est enceinte et elle part bientôt. Je lui fait un petit cadeau, mentit-elle.

\- Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! D'ailleurs tu sais que en face de mon appart il y a un magasin de puériculture. Chaque fois que je passe j'ai envie de rentrée à l'intérieur.

\- Ah ah bon, fit Marinette d'une voix blanche. Et pourquoi ?

\- J'adore les enfants !

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui la taraudais.

\- Et… et tu aimerais avoir des enfants toi ?

\- Oui bien sur !

\- Et tu aimerais en avoir quand ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment. Ca viendra quand ça viendra. Il faut trouver la bonne fille déjà, dit-elle en pensant justement à une jeune femme en particulier.

\- Et genre tu serais prêt pour là tout de suite par exemple, fit Marinette le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Hmm oui je pense. Mais il y a peu de chance que je soit papa à l'heure actuel.

\- Je- je dois te laisser, dit-elle précipitamment. Alya est entrain de m'appeler.

Elle raccrocha. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur aller sortir de sa cage thoracique, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et se mit à vomir. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec un gant puis se mit à pleurer. Elle laissa toute les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse. Des larmes de tristesse, de joie. Ses nerfs étaient entrain de craquer. Elle n'avait pas remarquer toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le début. Il était peut être temps qu'elle prenne son congé maternité. Elle pleurait aussi de soulagement en entendant qu'Adrien était prêt a avoir un enfant.

OoOoO

Le lendemain elle avait rendez-vous pour sa deuxième échographies. La plus longue et la plus importante pour elle puisqu'elle allait enfin connaître le sexe de son enfant.

\- Bonjours, lança la gynécologue en la fessant entrer. Vous êtes seule cette fois ?

\- Oui, le père est encore en déplacement à l'étranger.

\- Et c'est à titre exceptionnelle ou cela risque de ce reproduire après la naissance de l'enfant ?

\- Disons que c'est une année charnière pour lui. S'il ne réussi pas il peut dire adieu à son rêve. Mais il doit revenir sur Paris fin mars. Et puis ne vous inquiéter pas je suis bien entouré.

\- Bien. Sinon comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Je suis très fatigué, je pense sérieusement me mettre en congé maternité ou du moins travailler chez moi.

\- N'en faite pas trop tout de même. Que faite vous comme travail ?

\- Je suis une des styliste de l'atelier Agreste.

\- Ce n'est pas trop stressant ?

\- Un peu mais comme c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire je m'en accommode. Et puis est très conciliant avec les femmes enceintes.

\- D'accord. Et vous avez des nausées, des vomissements ou tout autres symptômes ?

\- A part des nausées quotidienne je n'est rien.

\- Bien nous allons passé à l'écho alors. Je vous laisse vous déshabiller pendant que je prépare le matériel.

Après que Marinette se fut installer la doctoresse mit le gel sur son ventre tout en expliquant.

\- Je vais vérifier que tous les organes se développe bien.

La femme commença son inspection tout en commentant et en indiquant l'écran du doigts. Au bout d'un moment elle demanda :

\- Vous voulez savoir le sexe de l'enfant ?

Marinette hocha la tête trop émue pour pouvoir parler. La gynécologue déplaça la sonde et annonça :

\- C'est une fille félicitation ! Je vous laisse quelques instant avec elle.

La femme essuya le gel avant de s'éclipser. Marinette vient caresser son ventre d'une main tandis que l'autre se posait sur l'écran.

\- Bonjours ma chérie, murmura-t-elle.

OoOoO

De retour chez elle, elle s'assit sur le canapé et sorti les photos de son écho. Elle les regarda longuement en repensant à ce que lui avait Adrien : « Je suis prêt a avoir un enfant » « Il faut trouver la bonne fille ». Mais était-elle cette fille ? Les paroles de ses proches défilait dans sa tête. Ils avaient toujours ressemblé a couple selon eux, les baisés et les gestes tendres en moins. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais avez fait taire ses sentiment pour profiter seulement de ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, son amitié.

Mais de son côté qu'en était-il ? Pourquoi avaient-ils couché ensemble ce soir là ? Était-ce une simple pulsion ou y avait-il plus ?

Sa décision était prise. Elle attrapa son téléphone et cliqua sur un contact avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. Plusieurs sonneries passèrent avant que la personne ne décroche.

OoOoO

_Adrien et Marinette ont renoué contact. A votre avis à qui téléphone Marinette ? Ce chapitre vous a paru confus ou est-il assez clair ?_


	7. Chapter 7 Février (partie 1)

Adrien était tranquillement installé à son bureau quand Justine toqua à sa porte.

\- Adrien tu as reçu les articles d'Alya !

Elle entra et s'installa comme à son habitude sur le sofa où vient le rejoindre le jeune homme. Ensemble ils compulsèrent et lurent chaque articles.

\- Oh tu as lu celui-à Adrien ? Demanda Justine en lui tendant une feuille. Adrien ? Dit-elle voyant que le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il avait l'air de s'être bloqué.

Adrien s'était figé en voyant ce que lui avait envoyer Alya. C'était une photo en noir et blanc, une échographie. Il avait retourné le papier glacé pour découvrir une simple phrase.

_Je te présente notre fille_

_Marinette _

Une simple phrase qui avait fait basculer sa vie à sa simple lecture. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en trompe de son bureau.

\- Adrien, cria Justine essayent en vain de le retenir.

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà précipité vers les escaliers.

Adrien courait, il ne savait pas où il allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se retrouver seul pour réfléchir et digérer cette nouvelle. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer et les larmes embuaient ses yeux. Il les écrasa du revers de sa main. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux, triste ou en colère. Tout ce mélanger dans son esprit tandis que tournait en boucle dans sa tête cette simple phrase.

Il ne sait pas trop comment il se retrouva à Central Park, l'endroit même où Marinette lui avait posé ces questions sur le fait d'être père. Sur le coup il avait répondu favorablement sans imaginer une seule seconde que cela puisse être vrai. Cette question à laquelle il avait répondu si facilement, la réponse était-elle si facile finalement. Après tout il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et pourtant la vie est tellement courte se dit-il en repensant à sa mère disparut alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

Soudain une autre phrase toute simple elle aussi mais qui était lourde de sens maintenant. Il allait être père. Serait-il capable de donner de l'amour à ce petit être qui était de son propre sang alors que lui en manquait tellement de cette amour paternel. Avec sa mère c'était également le coeur de son père qui était mort. Il se prit à se demander comment son père avait réagit quand sa mère lui avait annoncer sa grossesse. Avait-il était joyeux ? En colère ? Il ne cessait de répéter que son fils était son chef d'oeuvre. Oui mais est-il un chef d'oeuvre commercial, publicitaire ou était-il vraiment fier de lui ? Son propre père qui c'était opposé à ses études, en le privant de liberté et des autres enfants lors de son enfance. S'il n'avait pas fuit ce jour de septembre pour aller au collège combien de temps son père l'aurai t-il encore gardé avec lui ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la main de Justine qui se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hé, fit-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu t'enfuis comme ça d'un coup.

Sans rien dire Adrien lui tendis la photo.

\- Oh d'accord, lâcha simplement la jeune femme après quelques secondes. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Honnêtement… je ne sais pas… je suis à la fois heureux car… j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vrai famille… mais en même temps je lui en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit. J'aurai put la soutenir, être avec elle.

\- La vrai question est est-ce que tu veux de cet enfant ?

\- Elle ne m'en laisse pas le choix.

\- Oui serte, mais elle ne te dit pas non plus de le reconnaître.

\- Mais voyons Justine ! s'énerva t-il. Je suis un homme d'honneur pas un de ses connard qui n'assume pas leur erreur.

\- Parce que tu considère cette enfant comme une erreur Adrien ? Sérieusement ! Ca me déçois beaucoup de toi, s'énerva à son tour Justine.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas comprit le sens de ma question. Est-ce que tu est prêt à être père ?

\- Marinette m'a déjà posé cette question mais… maintenant je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt… je ne sais pas… c'est trop soudain.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à Marinette qui vit avec depuis des mois ?

\- Non je n'y est pas pensé, reconnu t-il.

\- Marinette n'a pas avorté, elle avait très certainement une raison, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et qu'elle est cette raison ?

\- Réfléchit à ce que vous étiez avant cette nuit là ? Vos gestes, vos sentiments ?

Adrien resta silencieux quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une conclusion.

\- Elle m'aime. Marinette est aussi amoureuse de moi.

\- Et toi ?

\- Et moi aussi je suis amoureux d'elle… nous formons une belle pair d'idiot.

\- Exactement Adrien. Tu as à Paris la femme de ta vie qui t'attend avec le plus beau cadeau que vous n'auriez jamais. Un être qui est le parfait mélange de vous deux.

\- Je vais retourner en France. Je ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus sans la voir, fit-il en se levant.

\- C'est la bonne décision. Allez vas-y je te couvre au bureau, dit Justine en le prenant dans ses bras.

Adrien couru pour sortir du parc et héla un taxi. Durant le trajet il réserva son billet d'avion pour le soir même. Il avait réussi à avoir une place en classe affaire pour un vol à vingt heure pour arrivé à onze heure vingt-cinq heure locale à Paris. Puisque en effet le vol durée sept heure vingt-cinq, il était d'ailleurs plus court que quand il était venue à New York et il fallait en plus compter le décalage horaire. Paris était en avance de six heure sur New York.

Arrivé chez lui il se précipita sur ses valises et ouvrit ses placards pour prendre ses affaires. Il essaya de caser le plus de chose possible et demanderai à Justine de lui envoyer le reste. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et mit dans un autre sac ses affaires de cour. Une heure plus tard un coursier vient lui porter les affaires qu'il avait laissé à son bureau. Tout se rangement l'occupa une bonne partie de la journée. Il avait envoyé un message à Justine pour qu'elle l'emmène à l'aéroport cette dernière débarqua chez lui vers les dix huit heure. Ils peaufinèrent ensemble son départ. Ils étaient descendu dans le magasin en face l'appartement d'Adrien, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'y mettre les pieds. Après avoir déambuler un moment il fini par choisir une peluche de chat noir avec une clochette doré et une barboteuse aux couleurs des coccinelles.

Adrien avait fini son enregistrement il serra une dernière fois Justine dans ses bras.

\- Merci, souffla t-il, merci d'avoir était là durant ces quelques mois.

\- Hey c'est normal. Allez go ne fait pas attendre la femme de ta vie.

\- Elle ne sait même pas que je reviens en France.

\- Non sérieux tu lui as pas dit ? Rigola la jeune femme.

\- Non je veux lui faire la surprise.

\- Je suis sur que ça lui fera très plaisir.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle doit être super stresser de ne pas avoir de nouvelle depuis quelques jours.

\- Et bien vous former une bonne paire tout les deux. Mais je suis sur que vous serez de très bon parents.

Sur ces derniers mots elle le laissa partir. Adrien avait hâte de rentrer en France.

OoOoO

Marinette était à sa table de travail entrain de dessiner une petite salopette pour enfant. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte son imagination débordait. Son esprit dévia vers un jeune homme au boucle d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au père de son enfant.

Elle entendit soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, cela devait être Alya qui venait voir comment elle se portait Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un « C'est moi », rien ne se produit.

\- Alya, cria-t-elle, c'est toi ?

Toujours rien. Intrigué elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un, elle pouvait entendre des pas qui se rapprochaient. En passant près de la cuisine elle se saisit d'une poêle, on ne savait jamais elle aurait peut être à se défendre, bon elle ne pourrait pas ligoter son adversaire avec ses cheveux mais elle pourrait au moins l'assommer. Elle se dirigea ensuite prudemment vers l'entrée.

Elle s'arrêta à l'angle. Prit une profonde inspiration. Et tourna à l'angle du couloir en brandissant la poêle devant elle.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Des sentiments plus confus les uns que les autres montèrent en elle. La poêle tomba à terre produisant un bruit qui se répercuta dans tout l'appartement. Marinette porta les mains à ses lèvres pour retenir le cri de surprise qui s'en était échappé à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ce n'était pas possible il se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Elle devait rêver. Oui c'était ça, elle s'était endormie sur son carnet et elle allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle se mordit la joue pour se prouver que non ce n'était pas un rêve. Une douleur à l'endroit où elle s'était mordu lui prouva qu'elle ne dormait pas et que c'était bel et bien Adrien qui se tenait devant elle.

OoOoO

Adrien venait d'atterrir, il attendit avec fébrilité ses bagages. Quand enfin ils furent là il s'en empara et se dirigea vers la sortie. Après avoir sauté dans un taxi il essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur, impatient comme un gamin le jour de noël. Il arriva moins vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé à l'appartement de Nino et Alya. Après avoir payé le chauffeur il appuya sur la sonnette. C'est la voix de son meilleur ami qui lui répondit.

\- C'est Adrien mec, dit-il.

\- Ah c'est une blague c'est ça ? Mon meilleur pote ne peux pas être juste en bas de chez moi, rigola nerveusement le jeune métisse.

\- Et pourtant c'est bien moi, fit-il avec un immense sourire.

Ils se tombèrent dans les bras à peine qu'Adrien eut passé la porte.

\- Mais mec qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

\- Je suis venu rejoindre Marinette.

\- J'étais sur que tu allais rappliquer ici à peine après avoir vu l'écho !

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Ben oui tu crois quoi ? Mais Marinette nous a fait jurer de ne rien te dire.

\- Comment elle va d'ailleurs ? Vraiment.

\- Elle va bien, elle est juste fatigué et encore plus tête en l'air que d'habitude mais bon c'est tout à fait normal.

\- D'accord. Je peux te laisser mes valises ? Il faut absolument que je la voit. Tu as les clé de son appart ?

\- Oui bien sur. Allez mec tu vas voir à part ça elle est rayonnante ta Marinette.

Adrien ne dit rien de plus et descendit les escaliers.

OoOoO

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Marinette il gravit les étages jusqu'à l'appartement et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il sentait un stress intense monter en lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et introduisit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit. Il entra dans l'entrée qui n'avait pas changé, il entendit alors un :

\- Alya, c'est toi ?

Bien sur il ne pouvait pas répondre, il commença à s'avancer timidement quand il entendit des pas qui se rapprochait. Il se stoppa et attendit. C'est alors que Marinette surgit au coin du couloir une poêle à la main. A la seconde où il la vit il perdit le contrôle de son coeur. Sans pouvoir se contrôler il s'avança vers elle. Marinette avait les larmes aux yeux, au moment où il la prit tendrement dans ses bras ils éclatèrent en sanglot fessant retomber toute la pression, le stress, la colère, la tristesse qu'ils avaient emmagasiner.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Marinette.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué Adrien.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre et restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

\- Ca fait bizarre de sentir ton ventre rebondit, dit au bout d'un moment Adrien dans un rire.

\- Et moi ça fait bizarre de me dire que tu es bien là devant moi et que tu es au courant de tout, répondit Marinette en s'écartant pour le regarder. Même si j'étais sur que tu allais revenir quand tu l'aurais appris.

\- Ah oui je suis si prévisible que ça ?

\- Je te connais quasiment par coeur es un homme d'honneur.

\- Je ne suis pas revenue uniquement parce que je suis un homme d'honneur Marinette.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux perçant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas désâment pas laisser celle que j'aime vivre cette grossesse seule, continua t-il.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien comprit ce que tu m'as dit Adrien, demanda la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les joues du jeune mannequin les larmes roulant sur ses propre joues.

\- Je t'aimes Marinette, je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme que toi, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle pour prendre en coupe son visage et essuyer ses larmes de ses pouces.

\- Moi aussi je n'ai jamais aimé que toi Adrien, murmura Marinette rapprochant son visage.

Le baisé se fit d'abord hésitant avant de se faire tendre. Sentir la douceur des lèvres d'Adrien sur les siennes l'apaisait considérablement. Il était désormais là avec elle et le resterais. Le jeune homme posa une des ses mains sur le ventre de Marinette il sentait que c'était là sa place, la place qu'il avait toujours espérer tenir, celui d'un père aimant.

OoOoO

_Salut ! Voila la première partie de ce chapitre. Vous comprenez pourquoi je l'ai coupé ici. Adrien et Marinette sont enfin réunis et je dois dire que c'est mon chapitre préféré et où il y a le plus d'émotion. :')_

_J'ai aussi choisi une musique pour accompagner cette histoire et il s'agit de A thousand years de Christina Perri. Je trouve qu'elle va parfaitement avec ce chapitre et avec l'histoire de Marinette et Adrien._

_Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews elle me font très plaisirs. _

_On se retrouve mardi pour la suite. _


	8. Chapter 8 Février (partie 2)

_Comme prévu voici la deuxième partie du mois de février. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. _

_Merci pour reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

OoOoO

Quelques jours après qu'Adrien soit revenue Marinette avait prit rendez-vous pour sa première séance d'haptonomie. Cela consister à entrée en contact avec l'enfant grâce au touché du ventre de la mère.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle d'attente où d'autres couples patientaient. Marinette aurait juré que certain avaient reconnu Adrien. Aussi prit elle la main du jeune mannequin. Elle comptait bien assumer complètement désormais le fait d'être enceinte d'Adrien Agreste. Bientôt on les appela et Adrien passa le bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour vous devez être Marinette Dupain-Cheng et-

\- Adrien Agreste, le père, se présenta ce dernier.

\- Bien on vous a expliqué en quoi consister l'haptonomie ?

\- Oui vaguement, répondit Marinette.

\- L'haptonomie sert à entrée en communication avec l'enfant. Vous pouvez aussi l'utiliser lors de l'accouchement pour détendre la mère. L'haptonomie consiste à des gestes et des palpations sur le ventre de la mère.

Elle commença à leur dire des exemples de geste.

\- Ce ne sont ici que les gestes de base. Vous pouvez aussi en inventer. Chaque couple fait en fait sa propre haptonomie. Le bébé réagit beaucoup à son environnement, il faut donc un environnement sain et calme. Nous allons maintenant passer à la pratique.

Ils passèrent dans la salle d'à côté. Marinette s'installa sur une table recouverte d'une serviette, Adrien se plaça d'un côté et la praticienne de l'autre. Elle leur montra le premier geste tout en donnant des explications et guida les mains des parents. Soudain Adrien sentit quelques choses bouger sous sa main.

\- Elle bouge Marinette ! Oh mon dieu c'est merveilleux !

La jeune femme se mit à rigoler tout en posant sa main sur celle d'Adrien.

\- C'est parce qu'elle a reconnue sont père.

\- Vous pouvez aussi lui parler. Les voix grave sont mieux perçu par les bébés, les informa l'haptothérapeute.

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller et il se pencha sur le ventre.

\- Bonjour ma petite princesse, murmura t-il.

La séance continua tranquillement, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle.

\- On se reverra tout les mois avant l'accouchement mais vous pouvez aussi pratiquer chez vous les gestes que nous avons vu, conclu la femme en les raccompagnant à la porte de son cabinet.

Quand ils sortirent Marinette se pencha vers Adrien et lui dit :

\- Je suis contente que tu t'investisses autant.

\- Je n'ai pas était là au début mais maintenant je ne te lâche plus.

\- Ainsi tu appel notre fille princesse ? Fit-elle en fessant mine d'être vexé

\- Oui puisque toi tu es ma reine maintenant, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Marinette rigola et captura ses lèvres. Cette séance les avaient définitivement rapproché.

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard Justine appela Adrien pour prendre des nouvelles et surtout faire la connaissance de Marinette.

\- Bonjours, lança t-elle à travers la caméra.

\- Bonjours, lui répondit Adrien.

\- Alors comment ça se passe ?

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai aménagé chez Marinette et je n'ai toujours pas parler à mon père.

\- Il faudra que tu le fasses je ne peux pas te couvrir éternellement.

\- Oui je sais, souffla le jeune mannequin. Qu'as tu donnais comme excuse ?

\- Que tu révisais intensivement et que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé.

\- Bon ça me laisse jusqu'à fin mars alors.

\- Mouais… bon est-ce que ta Marinette est là ?

\- Oui elle est entrain de coudre.

Adrien se déplaça dans l'appartement et montra à Justine l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- N'est-elle pas magnifique, chuchota-t-il.

\- T'es complètement gaga mon pauvre, rigola la secrétaire ce qui fit se retourner Marinette.

\- Bonjours, fit-elle en se levant. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît, on a que cinq ans d'écart.

\- Heu d'accord. J'arrive pas à croire que tu es la sœur de Nathalie.

\- Ecoute moi non plus mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Alors comment ce passe la grossesse ?

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Adrien est là. Ne t'inquiète pas elle se passait bien avant aussi mais elle est plus facile depuis que je te l'ai dit Chaton, fit la jeune styliste en voyant le regard d'Adrien se voiler.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignon tout les deux. Franchement je me demande comment vous avez fait pour vous tourner autour si longtemps.

\- On se le demande aussi, fit le jeune blond en dévorant des yeux sa compagne.

\- En tout cas je suis ravie de te voir enfin. Adrien n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi.

\- Pas tant que ça tu exagères ! Rétorqua Adrien.

\- Au moins une fois pas jour, rit son amie.

Les joues du jeune mannequin virèrent au rouge sous le regard mi-amusé mi-curieux de Marinette.

\- T'es trop chou quand tu rougis, dit-elle lui fessant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Au fait j'attendais que Justine appel pour t'offrir quelque chose

Il lui remit le téléphone et alla chercher deux paquets cachés au fond de l'armoir dans sa valise. La jeune femme déposa le téléphone sur la commode pour que Justine puisse suivre la scène. Le jeune mannequin lui tendit l'un des paquets. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour trouver à l'intérieur une barboteuse rouge à pois noir.

\- Elle est magnifique ! Tu t'es souvenue que les coccinelle sont mes animaux préféré.

\- Elle porterons chance à notre fille.

Marinette fut toute retourné à l'attente du terme employé par Adrien. Qu'elle écrive « notre » était une chose mais qu'Adrien le dise était d'autant plus fabuleux. Cela lui fessait prendre conscience qu'Adrien était bien là et acceptait pleinement son rôle de père.

Le jeune homme lui tendit le deuxième paquets. Elle en sortit une peluche en forme de chat au pelage noir et aux yeux vert. A son cou pendait une clochette qui sonnait à chaque fois qu'on le bougeait.

\- Tu te rappel de Ladybug, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Bien sur que je m'en rappel.

Il s'agissait d'une petite chatte errante qu'ils avaient trouvé un soir qu'ils rentraient d'une soirée. Adrien avait voulu à tout prit la garder. La petite créature au pelage sombre et aux yeux perçant était resté un mois chez le jeune homme qui logeait encore au manoir. Marinette s'arrangeait pour lui apporter des croquettes et des boites mais ce qu'elle préféré était sans conteste le jambon et la vache kiri. Adrien qu'en a lui se procurai les produits d'entretien tel que la litière qu'il avait installer dans sa salle de bain. Ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Ladybug pour lui porter chance mais surtout car elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur eux et de ne pas se faire repérer par le père du jeune homme. Même si elle s'était plusieurs fois enfui de la chambre causant quelques frayeurs aux deux adolescents. La petite chatte apportait beaucoup de réconfort à Adrien qui se sentait bien moins seuls depuis dans son immense chambre. C'était agréable de rentrer le soir en sachant qu'un petit être nous attendait impatiemment. Malheureusement un jour Gabriel était entrée dans la chambre de son fils alors que ce dernier était absent et avait découvert Ladybug paisiblement endormie sur le lit du jeune homme. Il avait ordonné à Adrien de s'en débarrasser mais ce dernier avait résisté. La petite chatte s'était alors frotter contre les jambes du grand styliste tout en ronronnant. Gabriel avait craquer devant temps de tendresse et l'avait gardé. Depuis Ladybug coulait des jours heureux dans le manoir apportant un peu de vie dans cette maison glaciale.

\- Un chat noir et une coccinelle, un parfait équilibre. Comme le ying et le yang, murmura Marinette.

\- Comme nous, souffla Adrien en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'il avait enlacé par derrière.

Il posa ses mains sur son ventre venant enlacé ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne. Ils fermèrent les yeux créant une bulle de douceur autour d'eux oubliant même la présence de Justine derrière son écran.


	9. Chapter 9 Mars

Adrien était installé dans le canapé ses cours étalés devant lui. Son examin était à la fin du mois et il commençait à stresser sérieusement. Il avait donc investi la table basse et le sol autour de cette dernière. Marinette était à sa machine à coudre dans leur chambre. Elle était désormais à son septième mois de grossesse et comme prévu avait arrêté de travailler. Mais continuait tout de même de coudre et de dessiner pour l'agence et avait régulièrement des réunions avec son équipe. Marine, Alya et Nino venaient souvent les voir. Justine quand à elle les appelait toutes les semaines pour prendre des nouvelles. Les parents de Marinette étaient ravi que leur fille est enfin franchie le pas de parler à Adrien. Ils les accueillaient tout les dimanche pour un repas convivial. Adrien était plus qu'heureux d'être rentré en France. Il se sentait enfin chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi éfficace dans ses révisions qu'aujourd'hui bien que distret parfois par l'envie d'aller embrasser Marinette dans le cou. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs arrêté de coudre pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Tes révisions avancent bien Chaton ?

\- Oui ça va il ne me reste que deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui.

\- Mais du coup là ça se passe comment ? Demanda t-elle curieuse en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Et bien j'ai d'abord les épreuves écrites qui durent deux jours. La première se sont des exercices où l'on doit mettre en application nos connaissances pour faire comme un cour et la deuxième pareil c'est des exercices et l'on doit se baser sur certaine réponse d'élève. Enfin d'après ce que j'ai vu sur Internet. Et pour chaque épreuve j'ai cinq heures. Et puis après en juin si je suis prit je passe les oraux.

\- Ah dac. Mais cinq heures c'est beaucoup pour une épreuve écrite, cinq heures assis à la même place.

\- Tu peux bien passer la journée derrière ta machine à coudre toi, rit Adrien.

\- Pas faux, reconnu la jeune femme.

\- Bon je fais une pause, fit le jeune homme en se levant. Il reste du camenbert ?

\- Heu oui je crois. J'en reviens toujours pas tout ce que tu manges comme fromage.

\- J'en mange surtout quand je suis stressé en fait.

\- Ouais mais tout de même un par jour !

\- Je crois que tu déteint sur moi avec tes cookies, plaisanta le jeune mannequin.

\- Je crois aussi mais moi je suis enceinte, repondit-elle en lui fessant une pichinette sur le nez.

\- Et moi c'est ma copine qui est enceinte, conclu Adrien en prenant Marinette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur le nez la fessant rire.

OoOoO

Adrien avait accompagné Marinette dans une des ses mercerie préféré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ses boutons ma belle, demenda la gérente en lui tendant un bocal.

\- Oh ils sont magnifique Suzie ! Tu aurrais des tissus dans les mêmes ton ?

\- Oui bien sur vient avec moi dans l'arrière boutique.

Les deux femmes disparurent derrière le comptoir laissant Adrien seul dans la boutique. Il se mit a observer distraitement les rubans quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui s'écria :

\- Adrien ça fessait longtemps !

L'interpellé se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle qui s'agripait à son bras.

\- Li-Lila ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien je rentre d'une mission humanitaire du Burkina Faso car Jagded Stone m'a demandé de chanter en duo avec lui pour son prochain album, minauda t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Adrien avec un petit sourire, je croyais que Jagded Stone avait choisi Juleka pour ce duo.

\- Oh mais c'est parce que c'est un autre duo, se rattrapa t-elle. Mais toi que fais tu ici ?

\- Heu et bien...

\- Adrien tu veux bien porter les sacs s'il-te plaît, l'interompit Marinette.

Adrien sauta sur cette ocassion pour se dégager des griffes de Lila.

\- Bien sur my Lady.

Quand Marinette se retourna l'italienne put voir le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Tient Marinette tu t'es fait mettre en cloque, railla Lila qui avait depuis bien longtemps arrêter de cacher sa vrai nature envers cette dernière.

\- Oui comme tu peux le constater Adrien et moi allons être parents.

Lila fronça les sourcils ravalant avec peine sa haine contre sa rival qui lui avait toujours ravi Adrien.

\- Et bien temps mieux pour vous. Quand à moi je vous annonce en avant-première que Ali et moi sommes fiancés, dit-elle cranement.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Marinette avec un sourire au coin. Je ne savais pas que le Prince Ali était polygame. Nous sommes invité à son mariage à Rose et lui cet été.

Voyant qu'elle était démasquée Lila tourna les talons fulminante et sortit en claquant la porte d'un air digne. Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

OoOoO

\- C'est vraiment déprimant de faire les courses quand on est enceinte, soupira Marinette en déposant une boite de café dans le caddie que poussait Adrien. Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ?

\- Non, fit Adrien en attrapant une boite de cacao en poudre.

\- Le café et le fromage, se plaignit la jeune femme en s'agrippant à son bras.

\- Je te comprend, ça doit être une vraie torture pour toi de voir que je ne me nourrir quasiment que de ça ces derniers temps, répondit-il avec un sourire au coin.

\- Tu n'imagine même pas. Je n'ai ni le droit à la charcuterie, ni tout ce qui est a base de soja et la liste est bien trop longue, répliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête. Et arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle, s'indigna t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le torse en voyant son regard pétillant de malice.

Elle s'éloigna avec l'air digne d'une reine offensé suivi de près d'Adrien qui riait dans sa barbe. Marinette était d'humeur changeante ces derniers temps. Ils passèrent dans le rayon bébé et Adrien demanda.

\- Au fait je n'ai toujours pas vu l'ombre d'un berceau ou tout autres accessoires de puériculture dans l'appart à part des vêtement.

\- C'est parce que je ne sais toujours pas où l'on va l'installer et que je n'ai pas l'argent pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut.

\- C'est vrai que l'appart est petit, fit pensivement le jeune homme. On pourrait s'installer dans mon ancien appartement. Il y a deux chambres.

\- Mais on a pas le temps, tu as tes examens et j'ai le travail pour l'agence, je ne peux presque plus rien faire.

\- Après les examens d'admissibilité j'ai deux mois avant mes oraux c'est suffisant. Et puis on peut demander à nos amis de nous aider.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais pour l'argent.

\- J'ai des économies de mon job de mannequin et mon père me verse une pension tout les mois.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

\- Mais si ma chérie. Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines.

\- Ahr cette mémoire de femme enceinte ne m'aide vraiment pas ! Déjà que je suis tête en l'air en temps normal, râla Marinette.

Adrien rigola et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je suis ta mémoire.

\- Heureusement que tu es là Adrien, fit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

OoOoO

\- Alors comment ça c'est passé Chaton ?

\- Pas mal je devrai passer je pense pour cette épreuve, lui répondit Adrien de l'autre côté de la caméra.

\- Tu vois tu n'avais pas besoin de stresser autant. Tu as recroisé des gens de ton ancienne promo ?

\- Et bien oui figure toi j'ai recroisé Jean.

\- Ah oui je me souviens, il était sympa.

Adrien repensa à la scène.

_Il attendait dans le hall du lycée Antoine Saint-Exupéry de Lyon qu'on leur donne la permission de monter dans les salles quand il avait repéré de loin une silhouette qu'il connaissait. Il c'était dirigé vers elle._

_\- Hey Jean._

_Ce dernier se retourna et sourit en voyant son camarade._

_\- Hey Adrien quelle coïncidence qu'on se retrouve ici. Alors tes études se sont bien passé._

_\- Nickel malgré quelques surprises._

_\- Oui j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi d'étudier depuis l'étranger._

_\- Oui mais on s'y fait._

_\- Et puis être séparé de ta copine ne doit pas être simple pour toi. Vous êtiez tellement proche._

_\- Ma copine, fit Adrien étonné il n'était pas encore avec Marinette quand il fréquentait Jean._

_\- Oui la franco-chinoise qui venait souvent te chercher après les cours. Ce n'était pas ta copine ?_

_\- Heu en fait c'était ma meilleure amie mais maintenant oui c'est ma copine._

_\- Ah ah vous me faites bien rire. Je crois qu'il n'y a que vous pour dire que vous n'étiez pas un couple. Bon vous vous embrassait pas ou vous vous tenez pas la main mais à part ça vous aviez vraiment des manie de couple, rigola t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous rendre compte que vous étiez plus que des amis._

_\- Et bien pour elle c'était depuis la troisième et pour moi je sais pas depuis quand mais je m'en suis rendu compte grâce à certaine personnes. Et puis on a eu un imprévu aussi._

_\- Ah bon quel genre d'imprévu ?_

_\- Heu un enfant…_

_\- Mes félicitations Adrien ! S'écria Jean en le prenant dans les bras. Je suis sur que vous serez de super parent. Vous formez déjà un très beau couple._

\- Il t'as vraiment dit ça, demanda Marinette. On était vraiment aveugles alors, fit-elle en se prenant la tête.

\- Ouais mais le plus important c'est qu'on est ouvert les yeux, fit-il tendrement. Comment c'est passez ta journée ? Enchaîna t-il.

\- Tranquille, comme d'habitude. Je suis allez faire un tour à l'atelier. Et j'ai croisé ton père.

\- Ah bon ? Et il t'a parlé ?

\- Oui.

Marinette se mit à raconter.

_Elle était entrain de marcher vers son bureau quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de Gabriel Agreste. Il était entrain de contrôler la prochaine collection._

_\- Ah Mlle. Dupain-Cheng que faites vous là ? Je croyais que vous étiez en congé maternité._

_\- En effet monsieur mais je venais juste récupérer du matériel pour travailler chez moi._

_\- Bien attendez moi dans votre bureau je voudrais discuter de quelques projets avec vous._

_\- Bien monsieur._

_Elle entra dans son bureau et récupéra ce qu'elle était venue chercher, principalement des croquis enfermé à clé dans un tiroir. Seulement quelque minutes plus tard le père d'Adrien entra._

_\- Comment ce passe la grossesse ? Demanda t-il d'entrée de jeu._

_\- Plutôt bien monsieur je vous en remercie._

_\- J'espère que le père est présent, fit-il, il n'y a pas pire qu'un père absent. J'en suis moi-même le premier au courant._

_\- Oui le père est très présent, surtout ces derniers temps. Vous vous voulez sans doute parler de la relation d'avec votre fils._

_\- Malheureusement oui, Adrien vous en a très certainement parler. Vous êtes une des ses amies les plus proche. Je ne me suis aperçu que trop tard qu'Adrien m'échappait. Et maintenant il n'est plus là._

_\- Quand vous êtes vous aperçut qu'il vous échappait ?_

_L'on avait dépasser la simple conversion patron-employé mais Gabriel n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser._

_\- Quand j'ai prit la décision de l'envoyer à New York._

_\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?_

_\- Pour qu'il se concentre sur ses études. Je veux à tout prit qu'il réussisse. Un Agreste n'échoue jamais._

_\- Vous êtes fier de lui à ce que je vois._

_\- Bien sur ! Il a préféré me défier plutôt que de plier. Si j'en aurait été contrarié quand il était adolescent mais il est maintenant majeur et je ne peux plus m'opposer à son avenir. Même si je n'ai pas cédé tout ce suite quand il m'a fait part de ses études c'était pour lui montrer que tout n'est pas acquis et qu'il faut se battre._

_\- Et l'ultimatum que vous lui avez posé alors ?_

_\- C'est pour le motiver._

_\- Et vous pensiez que nous, ses amis, nous n'aurions pas put le faire ?_

_\- Serte oui._

_\- Vous savez, quand nous avions appris son départ nous avons beaucoup pleuré. New York c'est si loin. Et puis Adrien a besoin de nous comme nous avons besoin de lui._

_\- Je n'ai jamais vu une amitié si fidèle et sincère que la votre. Je me suis longtemps posé la question de si Adrien et vous étiez plus que des amis. A chaque fois que je portais le sujet avec Adrien il niait tout en bloc. Mais je voyais qu'il ne ce rendait pas compte des sentiments qu'il vous portez. Mais maintenant que vous portez un enfant…_

_Marinette ne savait que répondre à cette aveu. Ainsi même le père d'Adrien était au courant des sentiment inavoué de son fils._

_\- Et vous que pensez vous de tout ça ? Du fait... qu'Adrien... avait des sentiments pour… moi ?_

_\- Je pense que vous êtes une jeune femme merveilleuse. Vous auriez put être sa Emilie._

Adrien était en larmes devant son écran tout comme Marinette qui rejouait la scène dans sa tête. Le jeune homme ne savait que dire face à ces nouvelles.

\- Tu devrais lui dire Adrien. Il serait très heureux, j'en suis sur.

\- Oui tu as raison. Je vais annoncer à mon père que je vais être papa.

OoOoO

Voila le chapitre de mars où l'on découvre un peu la vie de nos deux future parents.

Pour les plus attentif j'ai glissé un caméo de ma première histoire Le défilé des révélations ainsi qu'une référence à un des fan comic de Tori Tori )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	10. Chapter 10 avril

Adrien était anxieux. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait tout dire à son père. Même si ce dernier était apparemment favorable indirectement à son couple avec Marinette qu'allait-il dire quand il lui apprendrait que c'était lui le père de l'enfant de sa jeune styliste ? Il inspira un grand coup et entra dans la propriété. Il se dirigea vers le côté de la demeure, là où se trouvait la statut de sa mère que son père avait fait érigé à sa disparition. Il savait qu'il l'y trouverait, il venait y venait tout les samedi à dix heure précise. Il songea qu'il y a quelque temps de cela il y venait tout les jours à huit heure avant de se rendre à son ateliers. Comme prévu son père se trouvait devant la statut un bouquet à la main perdu dans ses pensées. Adrien s'approcha de lui et lorsqu'il fut assez proche il murmura :

\- Bonjours père.

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et demanda en fronçant les sourcil.

\- Que fait tu ici Adrien ? Tu ne devrait pas être rentrée à New York ?

\- J'avais le mal du pays et mes amis me manquaient.

\- Surtout Marinette je présume.

\- Oui surtout Marinette.

\- Tu sais qu'elle est enceinte.

\- Oui en effet.

\- J'espère que le père prend bien soin d'elle. C'est une jeune femme prometteuse. La personne qui est avec elle à beaucoup de chance. Dommage que cela ne soit pas toi, vous auriez fait un merveilleux couple.

\- C'est justement pour cela que je suis venue vous voir.

Gabriel planta ses yeux clair dans ceux de son fils.

\- Je vais être papa.

\- Comment ?! Et qui est la mère. Je la connais ? S'exclama son père une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Il s'agit de Marinette, père.

Gabirel resta silencieux un long moment. Adrien sentait le stress atteindre son paroxysme. Enfin son père s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Je suis très heureux pour toi mon fils, fit-il en venant l'enlacer. Je vais être grand-père c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

Adrien eut l'impression de grandir d'un seul coup. Comme si avant ça il était encore l'adolescent qui voulait faire ses preuves auprès de son père. Et que désormais il était un adulte tout à fait indépendant qui pouvait faire ses propres choix. Et tout ça c'était grâce à Marinette et à leur enfant.

Il rendit son étreinte à son père qui murmura.

\- Vous allez faire de merveilleux parents Marinette et toi.

Adrien fut émue aux larmes par ses paroles.

\- Merci… papa.

OoOoO

Adrien était impatient. Impatient de voir enfin sa fille pour la première en fois en noir et blanc. C'était en effet aujourd'hui que Marinette passait sa troisième échographies. On appela enfin la jeune femme et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la patricienne qui les salua.

\- Bonjours Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Vous êtes enfin venue avec le papa. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Oui ma fille est fan de vous. Si elle savait que vous alliez être papa grâce à cette charmante jeune femme. Enfin bon je suis tenue au secret médical donc elle n'en sera rien. Bien commençons. Comment vous portez vous Marinette ?

\- Assez bien à pars les symptômes habituel.

\- Bien. Le bébé a commencé à bouger ?

\- Oui nous avons également commencé les séances d'haptonomie.

\- D'accord parfait.

Après s'être assuré que Marinette se portait comme un charme au vu de son état le docteur les fit passer dans la pièce à côté. La jeune maman se déshabilla et s'installa sur la table. Après avoir étalé le gel avec la sonde les premières images apparurent.

\- Voici sa tête, fit la femme en désignant une grosse tâche.

Adrien attrapa la main de Marinette pour la serrer doucement trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ce petit être sur l'écran était la parfaite symbiose de lui et Marinette.

\- Tout est en ordre docteur ? Demanda la franco-chinoise.

\- Oui. Par contre le bébé est en chaise.

\- C-c'est à dire ? Fit Adrien le visage soudain devenue blême.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave ne vous en fait pas. C'est assez fréquent. Cela risque juste de compliquer un peu l'accouchement. Mais avec les séances d'haptonomie vous pourrez faire changer le bébé de position pour que cela soit plus facile pour Marinette.

Les deux jeunes adultes poussèrent aussitôt un soupire de soulagement. Ils sortirent donc du rendez-vous main dans la main un peu inquiet certes mais heureux.

OoOoO

Pâques approchait à grand pas et les Dupain-Cheng étaient débordés avec toutes les commandes. En plus de cela cette année l'anniversaire de leur fille tombait au même moment. C'est pour cela que qu'Adrien et Marinette se trouvaient à l'aéroport.

\- L'avion vient d'atterrir, dit le jeune homme en revenant du tableau d'affichage.

La franco-chinoise se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers le points de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard apparu de l'autre côté de la vitre une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bridé.

\- Xiling, s'écria sa cousine.

La chinoise les aperçut enfin et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle avec enthousiasme et un accent prononcé.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Xiling, fit Adrien dans un chinois parfait.

\- Enchanté également. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour vous fassiez parti de ma famille. Marinette cache bien son jeu.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

Xiling acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Adrien.

OoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard après que l'effervescence des fêtes de Pâques soit retombé ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de Marinette. Ses parents avait préparé un gâteau saveur cookies et avait proposé à Alya et Nino de se joindre à leur repas. Il régnait comme d'habitude une ambiance joyeuse et conviviale. Vient enfin le moment des cadeaux où elle reçu des tissus coloré et enfantin de la part de sa cousine. Ses parents lui offrir des chaussures de quand elle même était petite ainsi que qu'un biberon. Alya et Nino quand à eux lui donnèrent des jeux pour enfants.

\- Au fait comment allez vous l'appeler ? Demanda Xiling.

\- On ne sait pas encore mit d'accord, fit Adrien en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Adrien veut l'appeler Lisa et moi Emma.

\- Pourquoi vous ne mettez pas les deux, fit remarquer Tom.

\- Oui mais la question est le quel mettre en premier. Lisa est le deuxième prénom de ma mère, fit Adrien.

\- Justement les prénom des grand-mère vienne en deuxième. Et j'ai toujours voulu appeler ma fille Emma.

Alya rigola.

\- Je me souvient plus le nombre de fois au collège où elle s'est imaginé des situations où vous auriez des enfants et les prénom qu'elle leur donnerait.

\- Depuis le collège ! Releva Adrien étonné.

\- Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'ai toujours sut que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, fit Marinette en se perdant dans les yeux d'Adrien.

\- Vous êtes définitivement trop mignon, soupira Xiling rêveuse.

Les deux futurs parents sursautèrent et rougirent.

\- Je ne t'ai toujours pas offert ton cadeau Marinette, reprit le jeune homme pour changer de sujet.

Il lui tendis un petit paquet. Elle le déballa et ouvrit doucement la boite. Elle trouva à l'intérieur une paire de boucle d'oreille ronde en rubis sertie de cinq petit onyx.

\- Elles sont magnifique Chaton, fit-elle émue.

\- Vient là que je te les mettent.

Il prit délicatement l'une d'entre elle, il écarta l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et glissa ses doigts vers son oreille.

\- Elles te vont parfaitement.

\- Merci. J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. J'ai oublié de te l'offrir à noël.

Elle lui tendit à son tour un petit paquet qu'il ouvrit avec empressement.

\- Une chevalière ? Fit-il en détaillant le gros anneau argenté gravé en son centre d'une patte de chat stylisé

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que en voulais une, fit-elle en prenant la bagues pour lui glisser au majeur gauche.

\- Nous avons chacun nos bijoux fétiche maintenant, murmura Adrien en appuyant son front contre celui de Marinette qui lui souriait tendrement.

OoOoO

_Adrien a enfin tout dit à son père alors qu'en pensez vous ? _

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, allez salut )_


	11. Chapter 11 Mai

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Après ça il ne restera plus que l'épilogue la semaine prochaine._

OoOoO

Adrien sentait son coeur battre à mille à l'heure. Il venait de se connecter pour avoir ses résultats. Il sentait les mains de Marinette posaient sur ses épaules lui apportant un peu de réconfort.

Il entra fébrilement son identifiant et son mot de passe avant de cliquer sur « entrée ».

\- Ca charge.

Bientôt le résultat apparu. Il lut d'abord son nom puis son regard ce posa sur le mots fatidique.

\- Admis…

Un petit silence suivit le temps que son cerveau assimile et que toute la pression de ces derniers jours ne retombe.

\- Tu es prit aux oraux Chaton, fit Marinette d'une voie tendre et émue. C'est merveilleux, ajouta-t-elle en lui embrassant le cuir chevelu.

Adrien se retourna vers elle et la sera dans ses bras comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve et qu'il avait bien réussi la première partit de son examen.

OoOoO

Cela fessait quelques jours que Marinette avait des contractions mais rien d'alarmant. Elle savait cependant que l'accouchement approchait à grand pas. Adrien lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger de l'appartement. Les affaires pour la maternité était prête et la chambre d'Emma aussi. Ils avaient emménagé dans l'ancien appartement du jeune mannequin et avait transformé la chambre d'ami en chambre pour enfant.

Marine était venue lui rendre visite ce jour là et elles parlaient de son nouveau petit ami installer sur le lit. Adrien en avait profité pour aller faire quelques courses à la supérette du coin de la rue.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu es trouvée quelqu'un comme -

Marinette s'interrompit brusquement et porta une main à son ventre. Pendant environ une minute elle fut incapable de parler. Elle avait une impression de vague dans son bas ventre et dans son dos.

\- Marinette ? Marinette ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? S'écria Marina.

\- C-C'est rien une contraction plus forte que les autres. C'est de plus en plus fréquent depuis ce matin.

\- Ma-Marinette le lit… il est mouillé ! Tu as perdu les eaux ! Il faut te conduire à l'hôpital !

\- Non, pas tout suite. Prévient d'abord Adrien puis appel l'hôpital le plus proche.

Marine empoigna son portable appela Adrien. Ce dernier abandonna ses courses au milieu du rayon et sortit en trompe du magasin sous le regard réprobateur de certain clients. Marine joignit ensuite l'hôpital où on lui dit que Marinette pouvait venir. Dès qu'Adrien entra dans l'appartement il saisit les affaires de sa compagne placé dans l'entrée tandis que Marine aidait Marinette à se lever. Ils descendirent ensuite à la voiture où leur amie se proposa pour conduire pendant qu'Adrien essayait de calmer Marinette qui commençait à paniquer.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital ils furent de suite prit en charge. La sage-femme procéda à un examen vaginal. Les contractions étaient maintenant de plus en plus rapproché et le col de l'utérus était dilaté de quatre centimètre. On proposa à Marinette de faire une péridural. C'est à dire qu'on anesthésiait le bassin. Elle accepta et on appela l'anesthésiste. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre la dilatation du col de l'utérus pour qu'il atteigne son maximum, c'est à dire dix centimètre, cela durait environ huit heures. On plaça la jeune femme en salle de travail.

Adrien en profita pour aller voir Marine qui attendait dans la salle d'attente et lui demanda de prévenir Alya et Nino pour qu'ils contactent eux même les grand-parents. Lui allait rester avec Marinette tout le temps que durerai le travail.

OoOoO

Nino entra presque en courant dans les ateliers Agreste. Il se présenta à l'accueil demandant à voir le grand patron. Il n'était pas parvenue à joindre Nathalie et avait donc dut faire le déplacement. Heureusement qu'il était juste à côté.

\- Désolé mais monsieur Agreste est en réunion. Je peux lui faire passer un message, lui répondit calmement la réceptionniste.

\- Non ça ne peux pas attendre. Est-ce que je peux aux moins parler à Nathalie sa secrétaire ?

\- C'est vraiment urgent ?

\- Oui vraiment !

Nino commençait vraiment à perdre patiente. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas dire à cette femme que son patron allez être grand-père d'une heure à l'autre.

\- Bien, cette dernière décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro. Mademoiselle Nathalie un certain…

\- Nino Lahiffe

\- Nino Lahiffe demanda à parler à monsieur Agreste… Bien je vous le passe.

Elle tendit le combiner au jeune homme qui lui arracha des mains et sans préambule dit :

\- Le travail a commencé.

\- Dois-je comprendre que Marinette est à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien je préviens Gabriel. Nous arrivons tout de suite. Doit-on vous conduire vous aussi ?

\- Ca ne serait pas de refu.

\- Bien. Je fais le plus vite possible.

Nathalie raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion qu'elle avait quitté plutôt. Elle toqua et entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le styliste. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Marinette est entrain d'accoucher. Nino nous attend dans le hall.

Le visage de Gabriel fut comme à son habitude impassible mais une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Il se leva.

\- Désolé messieurs mais un devoir personnel m'appel dans les plus bref délai. Nous devons reporter cette réunion. Mais je vous recontacterai pour vous donner la date. Bonne journée.

Il sortit alors de la salle sans prendre ses affaires et sans laisser le temps à ses collaborateurs le temps de le saluer.

\- Nathalie fait préparer notre voiture.

Durant le trajet il essaya de joindre son fils qui le rassura. Néanmoins il était inquiet. Il saisit la main de Nathalie.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Gabriel tout va bien se passer, fit-elle en serrant sa main.

\- J'ai hâte d'être grand-père, dit-il simplement en souriant légèrement.

OoOoO

\- J'ai mal Adrien ! Je me veux que tout ça se finisse rapidement ! Cria Marinette en serrant le plus fort possible la main du jeune homme.

\- Chut… calme-toi. Respire…, fit-il calmement en lui passant un compresse sur son visage.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux et commença les gestes que lui avait apprit l'haptotérapeute.

OoOoO

Le téléphone retentit dans la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien à la-

\- Sabine Marinette est entrain d'accoucher, la coupa Alya.

\- On arrive, fit simplement la future grand-mère en raccrochant. Tom notre petite-fille arrive, cria t-elle en allant fermer la boutique.

\- Oh mon dieu ma chérie ! Vite où sont les clés de la voiture ?

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue pour aller récupérer leur voiture une berline noire s'arrêta à côté d'eux. La vitre descendit laissant apparaître le visage de Nathalie.

\- Montez nous vous emmenons à l'hôpital.

Tom et Sabine se regardèrent avant de monter dans le véhicule qui redémarra aussitôt.

OoOoO

\- Poussez mademoiselle ! S'écria la sage-femme.

Marinette poussa un cri en poussant de toute ses forces. Les contractions c'étaient faite de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus proche, toute les deux minute devenant insupportable. Cela fessait maintenant un quart d'heure que cela avait commencer.

\- Putain Adrien je veux mourir !

Elle dit encore de nombreuses insultes tout en s'accrochant à la main d'Adrien où le sang ne circulait plus.

\- Vous y êtes presque. Encore un petit effort. Je vois la tête. Poussez Marinette ! Maintenant !

La jeune femme poussa encore un cri inhumain avant de sentir enfin une chose s'expulsait de son utérus.

La sage-femme attrapa le nourrisson qui poussa un cri, elle le déposa sur la poitrine de Marinette. Adrien se saisit du ciseaux qu'on lui tendit et coupa le cordon ombilicale lui même.

Nous étions le 28 mai, 21h30 et Emma Lisa Agreste venait de naître.

OoOoO

Dès que les visites furent autorisé les parents de Marinette et Adrien entrèrent dans la chambre. La jeune maman était allongé dans son lit et tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet. Adrien se tenait à ses côté la couvent du regard. Tom s'approcha d'Adrien et lui donna une tape viril tandis que Sabine s'avançait vers sa fille.

\- Elle est magnifique ma chérie, fit-elle doucement en se penchant.

\- Félicitation Adrien, dit Gabriel en prenant son fils par les épaules un air radieux sur le visage.

Soudain on toqua à la porte, sur le seuil se trouvait Nathalie qui hésitait à entrer.

\- Vient Nathalie, fit Gabriel, tu fais aussi parti de la famille désormais.

La femme sourit et vient se poster à côté du styliste qui lui saisit la main pour entrelacer leur doigts.

OoOoO

Après que les grand-parents furent partit Alya et Nino leur rendirent visite.

\- Alors comment se porte notre nièce ? Lança Alya.

\- Elle se porte très bien, lui répondit Marinette.

\- Cela ne te donne pas envie, fit Nino en se penchant sur le berceau d'Emma.

\- Oh si très mais quelques chose me dit que tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être à la place d'Adrien.

Le jeune métisse se retourna vers sa compagne. Quand il croisa son regard il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le sous-entendu. Il explosa alors de joie et serra fort Alya dans ses bras.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un regard entendu. Eux non plus n'attendraient pas longtemps avant d'être parrain et marraine.

OoOoO

Le lendemain Sabine revient à l'hôpital. Marinette s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre assise sur le fauteuil sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Bonjours Marinette, fit sa mère en entrant.

\- Bonjours maman.

La femme approcha et se pencha par dessus son épaules.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est réveillé la petite puce.

\- Oui. Tu veux la porter ?

La boulangère prit délicatement sa petite-fille qui la regardait avec de grand yeux vert.

\- Elle a les yeux d'Adrien, constat-elle.

Tout à coup la petite sortie sa petite langue rose.

\- Et bien dit donc c'est quoi ces manières, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle a aussi son humour. Pour mon plus grand malheur, fit hilare Marinette.

OoOoO

Adrien revenait de l'état civil. Sa fille s'appelait officiellement Emma Lisa Agreste. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre il entendit un rire grave. Il se pencha légèrement et son coeur rata un battement quand il constata que ce rire n'appartenait à nul autre que son père. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il n'avait pas entendu ce son sortir de la bouche de son père.

Emma venait à peine de naître mais elle avait déjà des pouvoirs miraculeux.

OoOoO

Cela fessait maintenant deux jours que sa petite-fille était né et Gabriel était déjà complètement sous le charme. Il était donc encore venu la voir. En entrant dans la chambre ils les trouva tout les trois endormis. Adrien et Marinette étaient allongé sur le lit. Leur tête reposant l'une sur l'autre. Un des bras du jeune papa était passé par dessus les épaules de la jeune maman la rapprochant de lui. L'autre bras pendait dans le berceau d'Emma qui avait saisi de sa minuscule main un des doigts de son père.

Ce tableau paisible saisit au coeur Gabriel. Son fils avait l'air si heureux entouré de sa famille


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**Cinq mois plus tard**

Adrien regardait le jardin du manoir où l'on fêtait aujourd'hui son vingt-sixième anniversaire.

Sur la pelouse tout ses invités et amis discutaient joyeusement. Justine, Nino et Alya dont le ventre était à présent bien rebondit plaisantaient avec Marine et son nouveau petit ami Luka, le frère de Juleka. Adrien nota avec ironie que ce dernier avait était amoureux de Marinette quand ils étaient au lycée et se retrouvait désormais avec la femme avec laquelle il avait tenté d'oublier Marinette.

Juste à côté assis à une table Rose et son prince montrer les photos de leur voyage de noces au Burkina Faso à Mylène et Yvan les inséparable. Ces derniers ne s'était pas quitter depuis le collège et quand il avait eut dix-huit ans ils s'était fiancé. Adrien se souvenait que les filles avait organisé une formidable enterrement de vie de jeune fille bien avant la date indiqué.

Près de la piscine Kim et Alix se défiaient encore et toujours sous le regard amusé de Ondine. Sur les transats, Juleka écoutait silencieusement Nathaniel et Marc discuter de leur dernier roman-graphique.

Sur la terrasse assis à la table principal Sabine et Tom parlaient tranquillement avec Gabriel et Nathalie. Il était heureux que son père est reprit goût à la vie et qu'il accepte enfin de tourner la page. Il se souvenait de sa joie et de sa fierté quand il lui avait apprit qu'il était reçu au CAPES.

Il se tourna vers Emma qui était installé dans son parc en dessous d'un arbre. Ladybug l'y avait rejoint et jouait avec sa peluche sous les rires irrésistible d'Emma. Adrien pouvait dire sans conteste que c'était le plus beau son au monde. Et tout cela était possible grâce à une seule personne Marinette, sa reine, sa Lady, la femme de sa vie. Il se tourna vers elle qui observait le jardin un sourire solaire sur ses lèvres.

Il y a un an pour lui tous cela n'était qu'un rêve et à présent il le vivait pleinement éveiller. Il n'avait fallu pour cela qu'une nuit. Cette nuit miraculeuse qui avait transformé sa vie.

_Et voila c'est la fin de cette fanfic. Après plus d'un an et demi de travail (ouais je suis toujours aussi longue XD)Je remercie tout ceux qui on posté des review et ceux qui se sont mis à me suivre, qui on follow ou on mit cette fic en préféré. Cela me touche beaucoup._

_Derrière cette fic ce cache beaucoup de recherche donc non je ne suis pas enceinte je n'est que 19 ans et la vie devant moi et personne autour de moi ne vit la maternité en ce moment._

_Vous pourrez retrouver sur Wattpad où je publie aussi cette fanfic des bonus tel que les premiers jaie de certain chapitre, des anecdotes ou le physique des OCs._

_Je vous dit donc à l'été prochain pour la prochaine grosse fanfic. En attendant je compte publier sur Wattpad une petite fiction original si ça vous tente. _

_Allez salut ! )_


End file.
